My Best Friend's Hot
by KNDfreak
Summary: AU High School fic. Yaoi. Iruka's in love with his best friend, Kakashi Hatake, and plans on telling him before school ends. Will the dolphin ever get to express his feelings? IruKaka.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Yay, another IruKaka fic :) I am SO in love with this couple it's not even funny. My other fav yaoi pairing that I love so much is TobiDei (before I found out Tobi was Madara. That KILLED me!) and GenRai. Between them and KakaIru, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna explode from so much cutness and that only happens when I play Kingdom Hearts XD I can't wait to write fics on that. R&R!**

Umino Iruka sighed as he watched his best friend, and the high school's bad boy, Hatake Kakashi, threw the football in the air, as the other players tried to catch it.

It wasn't unusual to catch them two together; Like Iruka's two best friends, Izumo and Kotetsu, they were joined by the hip since they were little. Having parents that knew each other, the young Iruka and the older Kakashi had hit it off right away, though, it did take some time to get to know each other, and since then, the two couldn't be kept apart.

And it's weird, considering that Iruka had this feeling they would have dispise each other hadn't been for their parents.

Anyways, back to the story. Yeah, the two had been best friends since they were little, and had never grown apart.

Until recently.

When they started to grow up, and when they hit High School, things changed. They changed. Kakashi was now popular with everyone, and Iruka was usually left alone somewhere in the dusk. Oh, don't be fooled; Kakashi cares about Iruka enough to never leave him out of the loop, no matter how much he'd hated it, and Iruka never complained. It's just that...

Well...

Iruka's feelings for Kakashi...changed as well. When Kakashi started to work out, Iruka had notice, and felt all the blood rushed down south. Embarrassed, Iruka tries to avoid Kakashi whenever he catches a glance of pale skin and muscle, and hope for the best.

But it wasn't phyiscal attraction either.

It was everything Kakashi did that drove Iruka up the wall; from the small touches, to pulling Iruka away because Kakashi had found something interesting. It made Iruka insane, knowing he shouldn't be feeling this for his best friend, especially when said best friend isn't gay. Iruka found out the hard way when he'd saw him making out with the school's number one tomboy, Anko. Shivers of disgust ran up his spine, and it took everything in Iruka's power to not run up to them and slap both of them. Anko, for kissing _his _Kakashi, and for Kakashi for letting it happen. But Iruka knew better. Kakashi was now the recent popular bad boy of the school whilst Iruka was still in the 'unworthy to mention' crowd.

Iruka sighed.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Iruka had fallen in love with his best friend. Even Kotetsu had pointed it out when they were alone. The only person who didn't know was probably Kakashi himself, something Iruka was planning to change. He'd always tell himself he will tell him, that Kakashi will know, but every time he did, he'd chicken'd out.

_No more of that. _He thought, determinedly. _I will tell him before the end of the school year! I will, I will, I-_

"Hey, Iruka, are you okay? You look a little hot." Kakashi asked, placing a hand on his forehead. Iruka's blush, the one that been on his face the moment Kakashi walked up to him, grew.

_Am doomed. _

_

* * *

_

**A/n: I hope you guys like it :) R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Iruka!"

Said mention boy with a scar on his face turned around to see one of his best friends, Kakashi, running up to him. He couldn't help but blushed as he eyes traveled over his body. _Gods, track is really a body builder for him. _He thought, trying (and failing) to force himself to act normal.

"Hey. How was your day senpai?" He asked, nervously smiling, while rubbing at his nose. Kakashi shrugged, and though he was wearing a mask, Iruka knew he was smiling. _I wonder what he looks like underneath it. _The voice said, curious.

"Maa, it's been better. Anko's prank on the teacher finally landed her in detention." He said. Iruka had to force himself not to winch. Ever since that make out scene, Iruka haven't been the friendliest to Anko. Though, they are friends, Iruka decided to distant himself from her for a while. Not like she'll miss his company, not when she kissed her best friend and possibly claim him as her boyfriend.

"Huh. How nice." He said, distractedly. Kakashi raise an eyebrow before waving his hand in Iruka's face.

"Yo! Iruka, you okay? You've been out of it since this morning. Is something wrong?" Then his grey eye narrowed. "Is Mizuki bothering you again?" There was snarl in his words, causing the chocolate brown haired boy to shiver. Mizuki was the school's biggest suck-up. Nobody likes him, and yet he walks around as if he owns the place, and knowing how easily it was for him to get the teachers to agree with anything he says, he probably would. Mizuki was also the school's biggest bully, especially to Iruka and Kotetsu. He didn't like them from the start, and the feeling the mutual from both of them.

Iruka shook his head, and sighed. Not even Mizuki gave him this big headache.

"No, I haven't even seen Mizuki lately." He said. Kakashi sighed in relief and did his usually U-eye smile. Iruka always wonder about that, but dismissed it as Kakashi's charm. _As if he needs more charm. _That voice said, nodded. Iruka growled, causing Kakashi to look at him, cocking his head to the side. _Adorable. _The voice cooed, and Iruka mentally bashed it.

"Was that a growl?" He asked, grey eye twinkling in curiousity. Iruka's face was blank.

"No. You didn't hear anything." He stated. Kakashi just blinked at him before shrugging.

"Whatever."

_TELL HIM IDIOT! _The voice screamed, rivers of tears flowing down its face that can rival Gai's manly tears. Iruka shook his head and coughed into his hand.

"Um, Kakashi," Kakashi looked at him.

"Um, yeah?"

"Can I...can I tell you something?" Iruka asked, blushing cutely. _God, I can't believe I'm doing this. _The other side of his brain groaned, looking at the embarrassing scene. Kakashi did his U-eye smile again.

"Maa, you can tell me anything, Ru." At the nickname, Iruka blushed deepened.

"Erh, okay, I, Kakashi, l-"

"Kakashi!" A teenage boy shouted, sucking on a senbon. The two looked at him, while Iruka was giving him a death glare. "Come on, the coach need you on the football field." Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

"Again?"

"Team meeting. Hurry up!" Genma said, running back to the field. Kakashi looked at Iruka.

"Sorry, Ru. We can talk later, okay?" With that, Kakashi walked in a slow pace around the corner. Iruka, meanwhile, was still standing there, trying to catch up with the current events.

His chance...his one chance...gone...and all because of Genma.

Iruka growled, punching locker 288, which, ironically enough, was Genma's locker.

He will kill Genma and the coach later.

* * *

Iruka groaned as his face hit the pillow. Why? Why can't he do it? It was only three little words.

I love you.

Why can't he say it?

_Maybe it's because it's KAKASHI you're saying it to. _The voice sneered, crawling out of its hidey hole. _You know, the one that everyone wants? The one who is NOT gay. Yeah, him. _The other part of his brain bashed the small voice.

_**Shut up! Kakashi is mines. Always has been. And I will tell him that! **_Iruka looked at his clock besides his bed.

6:55. Kakashi should be in the shower right now.

Iruka shivered as the thought came to him; the sparkly water sliding down that smooth, pale skin, silver hair all wet and floppy, and lets not forget Kakashi's huge-

_How do you know it's huge?_

**_Please, a guy like Kakashi shouldn't be small. He should be big, if not massive. And oh my god, why am I having this conversation?_**

He blushed, a groan suddenly becoming a while. _Shut it, both of you! We are not going to back out. I do plan on telling him, but I will NOT fantasize about his di-_

Suddenly the phone started to ring, and Iruka picked it up without looking at the ID.

"Hello?"

"Iruka! Come quick!" It was Kotetsu who was in a panic. Iruka blinked away the tiredness in his eyes.

"Kotetsu, what's wrong?"

"I need you! Me and Izumo got into a fight, and then he'd took off, and when I turned on the news, there was an accident, and I saw Izumo's car!" Kotetsu whined, probably near in tears. Iruka frozed before trying to calm Kotetsu.

"Wait, Kotetsu, calm down. Are you at the hospital yet?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I just went into Izumo's room. Iruka! He looks terrible!" Kotetsu whined again. Iruka sighed.

"Ko, calm down. Please. I'll be there in a few minutes, just wait for me." Iruka didn't hear it, but he knew Kotetsu was nodding at him.

"Alright. Thanks, Iruka." With that, he hung up. Iruka sighed, rubbing at his face, before getting up and walking out of his room. When he open the door, he was surprise to see Kakashi standing there, with a fist in the air. Kakashi blinked before smiling.

"Yo!" Iruka blushed.

"Uh, hey. Look, I can't talk now. Izumo's in the hospital, Kotetsu is going insane and I have to be there to calm him down before they put him out." He said, ignoring the voice for now. Kakashi tilted his head.

"What if I come with you? I may not know Izumo or Kotetsu, but I can help you get where you need to be." Iruka looked at him, hopeful.

"Really?" Kakashi nodded, and made his upside down U-eye smile. "Thanks, you're a life saver."

"Maa, it's no problem Ru. You're my best friend." Iruka ignored the crash of lighting behind him.

Right. Best Friends.

The two walked to Kakashi's red sports car, and drove to the Leaf's Hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to the hospital, Iruka was the first to run up to his colleague and hug him.

"Oh, Kotetsu. It'll be okay, I promise." He whispered, as the two sat down. Kakashi watched awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Kotetsu started to wail and whine on Iruka's shoulder.

"It's my fault! I made him mad, and I don't even know how!" He cried out, hugging tightly on Iruka's waist. Iruka looked at the crying boy before patting his head.

"There, there. It's alright; Izumo will be fine, I'm sure. Besides, this wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known." Kotetsu looked like was about to protest, but by the stern glare he was receiving, Kotetsu knew better than to agrue with Iruka.

"Thank you, Ru."

"It'll be fine, you'll see. And you're welcome."

Hours later, Kotetsu had fallen asleep on Iruka's lap, tears staining his face. Iruka didn't mind. He hated when one of his friends were upset and needed a shoulder to cry on. _I wonder if Kakashi would do the same for me..._ He shook his head and sighed. _No! Now isn't the time to think about that!_

_..._

_Still, we ARE alone..._

"So, Ru, what was it you were trying to tell me?" Kakashi asked out of nowhere, making Iruka jump to the roof. _Damn, and here I thought I could get away with it. _He mentally sighed.

"What I was going to say, Kakashi, is that I-"

"Are you Umino Iruka?"

Sighing at the worst timing Doctors could ever have, Iruka looked wearily at him and nodded.

"And your friend, Kotetsu?" He pointed to Kakashi, and Iruka shook his head and pointed at the now drooling humanoid on his lap.

"No, that's my other friend, Kakashi. Kotetsu is right here." The doctor nodded.

"Right, come with me." Iruka had shaken Kotetsu awake and they were now heading towards the room Izumo was in. Along the way, Iruka couldn't help but notice the blushes each nurse had on their faces, while their eyes were looking at the silver haired teenager right beside him. Inner Iruka growled.

**_Mine! You can't have him!_**

Iruka had to bite his lip to keeping literally growling at strangers that were looking at Kakashi the wrong way. _What wrong way? They can look. It's not Kakashi will ever be yours anyways. _Inner Iruka punched the voice in its face as he growled out,

**_Wrong! Kakashi IS mines!_**

_I don't see your name on his ass!_

**_Oh...remind me to do that when we get together..._**

_PERVERT!_

The three boys watched as Iruka banged his head on the wall multiple times.

* * *

After repeatingly telling the doctor that he didn't need to see one, or get bandages for his head, Iruka and friends had made their way to Izumo's room.

"Izumo!" Kotetsu cried out, hugging the injured boy.

"I think he's in a coma." Iruka said he watched the scene before him. Kotetsu was staring at Izumo for a while before looking back at Iruka with a sad, puppy dog look.

"I think you're right." He whimpered before looking back Izumo and started to whisper 'I'm sorry' and 'It's my fault' into the guy's ear. Iruka and Kakashi took this sign as to leave and followed suit. Once out in the hallway, they started to talk.

"Man. Poor Kotetsu." Kakashi said. Iruka nodded.

"I know. I always knew they were close, but not that close. He was having a mental break-down." He said.

"Hmm." Agreed Kakashi. The two collapsed into silence, just enjoying each other's company when Kakashi looked at Iruka, grey eye twinkling slightly.

"What happend during the walk?" Iruka freezed, a blush slowly forming.

"Erh, what are you talking about?" Kakashi blinked and pointed to his forehead.

"You banging your head. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, concerned. Iruka blush lightly and looked away from the handsome creature known as Kakashi Hatake.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. Just was thinking about something." He said, still looking at the interesting color of the hospital. Really, who knew blue and white could go so well? Kakashi shrugged.

"Maa, okay, but let me know when you're feeling sick or if your head hurts." He said. Iruka blushed again and nodded.

"S-sure." Kakashi beamed and was about to continue to talk when they a muffled sound behind the door. The two blinked and looked at each other before looking back at the door.

"Um..." Kakashi said, just as confused when, this time, a muffle groan was heared.

"Izumo's awake!" Iruka gasped out, eyes widen. There was a sound of shifting, before another groan was heard as well as something wet sucking. It didn't take a genius to figure it out and before Iruka could do anything, he was pulled away.

"Well, look at the time! It's time to go! I hope Izumo is feeling better!" Kakashi had shouted at no one, but knew his message had gotten across. Iruka was still looking lost in the daze as they were going further and further away from the door.

"Izumo...and...Kotetsu..."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Iruka had stomped his way to school on a mission. That mission? Find Kotetsu and get him to talk about him and Izumo. Looking around, he spotted the guy laying against a tree on the school yard and made his way to Kotetsu.

"Why did you tell me about you two?" Iruka asked, cocking his head to the side. Kotetsu blinked before looking up to see Iruka standing in his light. He blushed slightly and looked around.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to scarr me to life." Iruka said, sitting beside him. Kotetsu blushed even more.

"It's not what it sounds like!" He exclaimed, waving his hands around as if to get rid of a naughty thought. "It's just that...well..."

"Well...?" Iruka raise an eyebrow, looking at the slightly older male, waiting for answers. Kotetsu scratched the back of his neck nervously, eyes not meeting Iruka's. Seeing this, Iruka sighed and smiled lightly. He wasn't mad at Kotetsu, he just wanted to know why he hadn't thought Iruka wouldn't like to know when his two best friends had hooked up.

_Like you have room to talk. _The voice sneered, smirking. Inner Iruka growled as he shoved the voice into the ground.

**_Shut up you._**

"Iruka? Are you okay? You're spacing out on me." Kotetsu asked, looking at him. Iruka shook his head, smiling slightly, and was about to answer when a shadow fell over them.

"Well, if it isn't a baby dolphin and his friend. Just what are you two fags doing?" Mizuki asked, sneering at Iruka mostly. Kotetsu growled at him, eyes narrowing.

"None of you business, weirdo. Now, leave us alone." He snarled, causing Mizuki to laugh before turning an evil to Kotetsu and smirked.

"Aw, Kotetsu-kun, where's your little boyfriend? Don't tell me you left me for dolphin-chan." Kotetsu glared at him.

"For you information, no, Izumo is not my boyfriend."

"But-" That was as far as Iruka had gotten before Kotetsu had slapped a hand over his mouth. At the glare, Iruka figured now wasn't the time to bring up the subject. Mizuki saw this and smirked even wider.

"Oh? So that means you're free?" He asked, blinking innocently. Kotetsu blushed.

"Fuck you Mizuki!" He shouted. Mizuki just laughed before eyes sliding over to Iruka.

"No thanks, in fact, I have someone else in mind." He said, still looking over at Iruka, who blushed and shivered in digust. _You would think with so much hatred this guy would get a clue. _The voice mused, as Inner Iruka nodded. Meanwhile, Kotetsu growled and pushed Iruka away from Mizuki.

"You won't be saying that when Kakashi gets through with you!"

"Kotetsu!" Iruka shouted, blushing. Mizuki raise an eyebrow before looking at Iruka.

"So dolphin-chan has the hots for the scarecrow? Not surprising. But I can tell you one thing, Iruka-chan, he's not a fag. Unlike you." He snickered before leaving. Kotetsu growled deeply, folding his arms.

"He's talking about _us _being fags when he himself is a _walking _one." Iruka couldn't help but laugh before playfully punching Kotetsu in the arm.

"I can't believe you! Why did you have to put Kakashi in it!" He shouted, still trying to control his laughter. Kotetsu just shrugged, smiling, before looking at Iruka.

"Which reminds me, did you tell him yet?" He asked. Iruka stopped laughing, a blush forming.

"Not yet. But, it's not like I haven't tried! It's just...things...gets in the way." He said, rubbing at the scar on his nose. Kotetsu sighed and shook his head.

"Tell him! How will he ever know how you feel if you can't running away from him?" At this, Iruka's eyebrow twitched.

"Oi, who says I'm running away! I will tell him!" _Eventually. _The voice added, not helpfully. Kotetsu smirked as he stood up.

"Then tell him. Now. Hey Kakashi!" Iruka paled when he saw the silver haired teen coming up with an orange book in his hand. It wasn't at all new to Iruka, but that doesn't mean Iruka likes it.

"Maa, hey Kotetsu, Iruka. What's going on?" He asked, looking up from his book. Kotetsu smirked evilly, and Kakashi wasn't sure if he likes that look or not.

"Oh nothing, just that Iruka-san here has something to tell you, _right, _Iruka?" Iruka just gave him a death glare as Kotetsu smile sheepishly and started to leave. Kakashi watched him before turning to Iruka.

"What is it that you wanting to tell me?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Iruka blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Um, I just wanted to say that I-" _I can't watch! _The voice squealed before looking away.

"You...?" Kakashi asked.

"I...I...I...I..."

"Yes?"

"I...need some help with a project."

_**WTF?**_

_DUDE!_

"A project?"

Iruka nodded, though, both Inner Iruka and the voice was bashing on him for being an idiot. He wasn't lying though, he DID have a project to finish, but he honestly didn't need any help.

"It's a PE project, and er, I need you to be my training partner." Kakashi blinked.

"I thought Izumo was your partner?"

"Izumo is in the hospital, remember?" Iruka counter back, as if already ready answer his question. Kakashi shrugged sheepishly before smiling his upside down U-eye smile.

"Maa, I'll be glad to help. I have to go now, Genma and Raiduo are going out for pizza." With that, Kakashi started to leave. Something told Iruka to come along with, but he silently refused and watched Kakashi walk away. He sighed.

What was he going to do now?


	5. Chapter 5

_"I love you." _

_Kakashi blinked before looking at his best friend, nearly dropping his orange book. Iruka looked at the ground, a hot blush filled his cheeks as he stood there, nervously, twitching._

_"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear you. What was that?" Iruka felt even more nervous then before._

_"I said, I love you, Kakashi." Kakashi blinked before making his upside down U-eye smile._

_"Maa, I love you too Ru." At this Iruka smiled. He was about to kiss him when-_

**BAM!**

The class was filled with laughter as Iruka hurriedly went back to his chair that he had fallen out of. The teacher didn't look amuse though.

"Iruka, pay attention!" He shouted, throwing an white-covered eraser at the brown haired student. Iruka was too slow to dodge and in the end, ended up having a white mark on his forehead. The class was floored.

"Yes, sensei." Iruka said, sanking into his chair just as the rest of the students continued to giggle. Inner Iruka glared at them all, though, no one seem to notice.

**_Pricks! All of ya!_**

_Says the love-struck fool who'd fell asleep during learning hours. Iruka, you're slipping up today._

**_Maybe it's the fact that I have to deal with Kakashi in another hour or so._**

_Right. Or maybe, you're planning to confess to him when you do meet him?_

**_That too._**

"Iruka! Pay attention!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

After math class, or, as Iruka likes to call it, Torture in the form of Learning, Iruka decidedly headed to his locker to get his books for Chemistry. On the way there, he spotted two girls that Iruka knows as Kurenai and Anko.

"So, did you ask him out?" Anko asked, looking at the black haired girl expectedly. Kurenai blushed.

"Well...nooo, but in honestly, I don't think he even likes me."

"Oh come on! Everybody in this school knows you and Asuma likes each other! But he's a coward, and you, my dear, needs more courage then fucking Gai has when it comes to girls!" The purple haired tomboy yelled. Iruka wanted to ignore it, but he couldn't help but wonder if Kurenai was having the same problem as he. Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"Asuma is not a coward, he can have any girl he wants-"

"But he wants you! I know he does! Ugh, you're making things so complicated, you know?" He heard the older girl sigh.

"Fine, I'll ask him out. Anyways, what about you and Kakashi? You seem to be hitting it off right away, given by the rumors." At this, Iruka heart froze. Rumors? Are they talking about that kiss? Anko wavered it off.

"Not gonna happen. Even if Kakashi was straight, he's not my type. Ibiki, on the other hand," Iruka could feel Anko's tongue pecking out to wipe her lips. "If he stopped being so cold towards everyone, I MAY have my chance with him. But until then, I'll just have to whip that boy into shape!" Iruka decided to leave before he was caught eavesdropping.

He couldn't believe it. All this time he had thought to believe that Kakashi is straight, and now here was proof, from Anko, the girl he'd saw kissed Kakashi, that he _wasn't?_

_WHAT? So all this time Kakashi is either bisexual or he's gay, and it can't be he's gay, cause I've never seen him with a guy!_

**_Ah great, he could be with anyone! Boy or girl! Great! More competition!_**

_ARH! Why am I wasting my time trying to convince you that Kakashi ISN'T property! Especially yours!_

**_My mind; I can do whatever I please_**

_ARGH!_

Before Iruka knew it, he was running late for class. _Shit! Thanks to you two, I only got fifteen minutes to get to class and I STILL haven't got my books! _The inner voice and Inner Iruka just shrugged as Iruka ran down the halls and turned the corner only to bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, watch where you're-Oh, it's you, dolphin-chan." At the voice, Iruka froze. He looked up to see a certain white haired teen smirking evilly at him.

"Mizuki."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, if it isn't Dolphin-chan. What a pleasent surprise." Mizuki said, smirking down at the brown haired teen. Iruka glared at him before making his way to class.

Or, at least, try to.

"What's the hurry, Dolphin-chan? Surely, you're not worried about the teachers, are you?" Iruka didn't say anything.

_ANYTHING is better than to be stuck with an asshole._

**_Agreed. _**Inner Iruka said, nodding. Meanwhile, Iruka sighed, shaking his head, before looking at Mizuki.

"What do you want, Mizuki?" He asked. Mizuki blinked innocently, or, at least, Iruka mused, as innocently as a stuck-up teacher's pet can get, anyways.

"Why, Ru-chan, I'm offended. Why would I want something?" He asked, looking hurt. The voice scoffed. _Please, the only person who could actually GET me to feel sorry for them is Kakashi. _Again, Inner Iruka nodded.

"Because you always want something. Now, what do you want and do not make me repeat myself." The famous temper was starting to make itself known with each word Iruka was saying. Mizuki had the gall to look surprise.

"Fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted."

_Oh, you can? That's great. Now, if you would just move..._

"Sorry, Mizuki, but I have to leave. Before I do something I regret." He said, walking pass Mizuki. He only got so far before being slammed into a locker hard. "Mizuki!" He squealed, trying in vain to get away from the madman's grip. It wasn't doing any good.

"Dolphin, I think you misunderstood me when I said 'I can tell when I'm not wanted'." He said, glaring at the boy, before purring in his ear. "Iruka, drop that silver haired freak and come with me, would you? I can make it worth your time." Iruka froze, a sense of fear and panic ripping at his heart. Inner Iruka was freaking out.

**_GET AWAY! GET AWAY!_**

_Oh god, he's gonna RAPE us!_

Iruka struggled against the male, trying his damnest to get away.

"Let me go!" He shouted, before Mizuki covered his mouth with his hand. The voice squealed.

_Dirty! Dirty! Oh god, so freaking DIRTY!_

**_Bite the damn thing!_**

For once, Iruka did exactly that, causing Mizuki to yelp and gave enough time for Iruka to escape and head for class. He distantly heard Mizuki yelling for him, telling him that he WILL get him eventually, but all that faded when Iruka made it to class in time and sat down, his heart finally slowing down.

All day, Iruka couldn't focus.

It's not like he hadn't tried, but that whole scene with Mizuki kept playing in his head, usually sending shivers down his spine. Now, had Mizuki been Kakashi...

Yeah, that would have been TOTALLY different.

Iruka sighed, catching the attention of Kotetsu.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at him. Iruka just shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing. Just...thinking..." He said, looking back at the boared as the teacher rambled on and on. With a distracted mind, Iruka wonder what will happen to Mizuki if he'd told Kakashi about the event in the hallway.

**_I hope he'd beat his ass. _**Inner Iruka sneered, smirking at the thought. Iruka half smiled at the thought just as a blushed appeared on his cheeks. Kotetsu noticed but didn't say anything.

For the rest of the day, Iruka was considering rather or not he should tell Kakashi.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, it was Gym time, the moment Iruka had been both dreading and hoping. Looking around, he spotted Kakashi and Genma talking and he couldn't help but sigh.

Even from this distance, Iruka could make out the very line of muscles beneath the pale teen's shirt, giving Iruka a very clear imagine of the shape of Kakashi's body.

_**Damn it, I'll be lucky if I even get a chance to HAVE Kakashi. **_Inner Iruka huffed in annoyance. The voice was surprising slient for a moment until...

_You know what? I'm not even gonna argue with you._

"Hey, Iruka! Are you ready?" Blinking, Iruka turned to look at Genma and Kakashi as they waved for him to come over. Iruka dazingly nodded before walking over to them.

"So, the project...?" Genma started, looking at Iruka with a raise eyebrow. Iruka shrugged, embrassed.

"Eh, I just have to run around a few times within the time limit." He said, sheepishly. The two looked at the younger with an 'Are you serious' look.

"And you needed help with that...why?" Genma asked, raising an eyebrow. Iruka chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I just thought of that now. Sorry." Kakashi shrugged.

"Maa, it's okay. You still needed help, right?" He asked. Iruka nodded shyly, blushing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Kakashi." Kakashi just smiled.

"It's quite alright Ru. Now, lets help you out on the project, eh?" With a nod, the three teens got to work. It was a little after an hour, the teens took a break. Genma had decided to mess with Raiduo instead, leaving Kakashi and Iruka all alone.

"So, Ru, isn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Kakashi asked. Iruka thought for a moment before his mind went blank, blush filling up his face. _Oh god, _The voice moaned. _Say something, anything!_

"Would you like to hang out after school?" Iruka blurted out, causing the two to blink. Inner Iruka glared hatefully at his host.

_**You're an idiot. **_He said. **_You're a fucking idiot._**

"Um, Ru? We always hang out." Kakashi pointed out, causing Iruka to feel even dumber.

"Er, I know, but what I mean is, you know, to a movie." _With just me and you-_

"Sure, I think Genma would like that."

_Or, just, me, you, and Genma. Who'll probably invite Raiduo. Great. _Iruka wanted nothing more, but to either smack Kakashi, or cry, or do both. As it seems, fate made it so Kakashi was utterly, and totally cluessly to Iruka having a crush on him. Erk.

"Great, what time do you want to come over?" He asked. _Oh well, a date is date. Even if it is a group date. _The voice chimed. Kakashi thought about before replying.

"Seven, if that's okay with you." He said. Iruka nodded. Kakashi was about to speak suddenly his eye went wide.

"Iruka! Look out!"

Before Iruka was quick to question this, something hard hit his head, and before Iruka knew was happening, the world blank out.


	8. Chapter 8

Iruka groaned, flinching when his head started to pound like a drum. _What happened? _He thought, torn between wanting to open his eyes, and finding it hard to do so. Making up his mind, Iruka ignored the protest and open his eyes, blinking. _I'm at the nurse office_. He thought, looking around. He blushed when he saw Kakashi staring at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, staring intensingly at Iruka. Iruka nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He said, staring at the floor instead of the handsome upper classman. Kakashi took his hand and brushed Iruka's hair of his face, making said face flush deeper.

"Are you sure? That dodgeball hit you pretty hard." He said, looking at the brown haired teen. Iruka smiled shyly, looking at him.

"Mom always said I had a hard head." Iruka said, causing the silver-haired teen to chuckle lightly.

"I don't think she'd meant it this way." He said, amusingly. Iruka smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

Silence. It was a comforting type of silence as the two just enjoyed each other's embrace. Iruka was having an inner battle of telling Kakashi how he felt and just when he was about to open his mouth, the door bust open to see Mizuki, looking worried.

"Ru-chan, are you okay?" He asked, ignoring the way Kakashi was glaring at him. Iruka paused. He hadn't forgotten the way Mizuki had treated him the hall; he wonder what would happen if he'd let this information slip a little.

**_Do it! Do it! Do it! _**Inner Iruka cheered. The voice in the back of his mind stayed silent.

"I'm fine, Mizuki." _Though, I don't know why you care. Oh wait, I do; you don't want my pretty little ass messed up before you can fuck it. _Iruka felt the urge to roll his eyes.

"Mizuki, I think you need to leave." Kakashi said, coldly, glaring hatefully at the white haired man. Mizuki glared back at the time.

"I don't think so. Ru-chan needs me." He said. Iruka blinked.

"Actually," _No, I do not need you. Go away. _"I think it's better if you do leave. Sorry Mizuki." Mizuki looked disappointed, glaring at Kakashi when he'd snickered, before leaving. That's when Kakashi turned to his friend.

"I'm gonna go, okay?" He said, getting up. Iruka so badly wanted to tell him, but instead, nodded and watched him go, suddenly disappointed. Sighing to himself, Iruka looked at the ceiling.

"Why?" He whispered, tears threatening to spill. "Why can't I tell him? Is it really that hard?" He couldn't stop the tears from flowing. _Or maybe, I'm just too scared of his reaction. _Iruka curled up to his side, ignoring everything. _I don't want to lose him simply because of my confession. _He thought, looking idly at the window before going to it. Once there, he watched Kakashi and Genma talk and laughing. He smiled sadly.

"Then I won't tell him."


	9. Chapter 9

When Iruka left the nurse's office, he was cornered by Mizuki. Again.

"Why won't you give me a chance!" Mizuki whined, holding tightly against the brown haired teen's arm. Iruka glared.

**_Because, even though my host is desperate, he will NOT date some crazy-ass physco who won't take no for an answer! _**Inner Iruka said, despite the heavy glare was getting from the mental Iruka.

"Because, Mizuki, I don't really like you that way." _Or enough to even consider dating you. _The voice snickered, back from its strangely, lonely prision.

**_Where'd you go? _**Inner Iruka screamed, hugging the voice. The voice gasped, struggling for air.

_I said I wasn't fighting with you anymore. But then I'd changed my mind._

"But you like that one-eye freak!"

Oh yeah. Back to the conflict.

"His name is Kakashi, and yes, I like him. He's my friend." Iruka said, trying his best to get away from the assult of Mizuki.

"He's not your friend." Mizuki growled, glaring at the teen. Iruka glared back.

"And you know this how?" He challenaged. Mizuki had a cocky smirk on his face and suddenly, Iruka had a very bad feeling crawling up his spine.

"Rather, I show you!" And with that, Mizuki pulled Iruka towards the teacher's lounge. Iruka blinked and before he could ask, a voice came through the door.

"And what about that stupid scar on his nose?" Genma.

There was laughter, and suddenly, Iruka felt the urge to rub his scar.

"Yeah, I wonder how he'd got it?"

"Probably being a clumsy idiot."

More laughter. Iruka suddenly felt for even coming here.

"He looks like a girl. I hate that about Iruka." A new voice said, one Iruka wasn't sure of.

"Why? I think it adds to his charm." Kurenai said. Iruka smiled, knowing she'd always got his back.

"Yeah, but you can't fuck him like a girl."

Laughter. The smile was suddenly gone just as quick as it came. Mizuki stood there, smirking smugly.

"It's only the others. I'm use to their teasing." Iruka said, looking at the white haired male. Mizuki shook his head and indicated for Iruka to keep listening.

"What do you think, Kakashi?" That's when Iruka's heart stopped. He'd hoped and prayed that Kakashi was on his side, and not say anything bad about him.

"Maa, Ru-chan is okay. But he sure is weird though. If it hadn't been for our parents, I'd probably ignored him by now." That was it. Iruka stared at the door as if it had suddenly came alive. Mizuki watched the hurt impression on his face, and then dragged Iruka from the door.

"See? He doesn't like you. He's only your friend because of your parents." He said. Iruka stayed silent. Even Inner Iruka was trying to catch up with today's events. Mizuki kept on talking though. "Face it, Ru. If Kakashi really cared, he wouldn't have said that nor would let anyone else say anything bad about you. But I'm always here." He said, arms wide open as if waiting for Iruka to jump into them.

Iruka refused to bite the bait and shook his head.

"Thanks, Zuki-chan...but, no thanks. I'll probably stick with what I got." And with that, Iruka left the white haired man, just as Mizuki stared after him. At home, Iruka bit his lip as tears poured down his face.

It wasn't the end of the world, but it still hurts to know Kakashi had only put up with him this long not because they were friends, but because of their parents. He knew Kakashi probably hadn't meant it like that, but still, the painful fact was there;

Kakashi wouldn't want to hang around with Iruka even if he was last man on Earth.

And this was the reason he cried himself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next time he woke up, Iruka had another phone call.

"Hello?"

"Ru! Where are you?" Ah, great. Kakashi. Iruka frowned, eyes lowered, as he looked at the ground.

"Home. Why?"

"Well, didn't you say we were suppose to go to the movies?" Kakashi asked, and Iruka gasped, eyes wide. He'd totally forgot about it! Now, though, he didn't feel excited about it.

"Um, yeah. Give me a couple of minutes, I'll be down." He said.

"Hey, Ru, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked, concern. Iruka felt a twist in his heart and felt like yelling at the silver haired male. How dare he act innocent!

"I'm fine, Kakashi. Tell me Genma and Raiduo that I said 'hi' and to wait for me!"

"Genma? Raiduo? Ru, they aren't here. They said they got something better to do then to watch movies." Iruka felt his heart stop and his pulse to speed up.

"So...you're alone?"

"Yeah."

"Well, give me at least thirty minutes. I'll down there." And with this, he hung the phone and began showering. After that, he got dressed, pulled up his hair, and went out the door. Minutes later, he saw Kakashi standing there as people were entering the movie theater. Looking up, Kakashi smiled.

"Hey, I thought you weren't gonna make it." He said. Iruka smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Anyways, what movie are we gonna see?" He asked. Kakashi asked.

"Maa, I really don't know." He said, shrugging. Iruka sighed before looking up.

"How about I Am Number Four?" He asked, looking at the silver haired teen. Kakashi shrugged before going to the ticket counter. Iruka desperately wanted to stay behind, to find a way to get out of the date, but he couldn't. It would go against everything Iruka stand for, so he just had to suck it up and bare it. When Kakashi came back with the tickets, Iruka smiled.

"The show doesn't start until another hour or so. Want to do something while we wait?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. If Iruka didn't know better, he would say that Kakashi was suggesting something. But Iruka did know better, and decided not to test fate.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." He said, brush passing Kakashi and headed towards the bathroom. He had failed to notice a couple of guys staring at him before following suit. Kakashi, however, did not miss this and his eye narrowed. Meanwhile, with Iruka...

"Hey, cutie." A deep voice called out, causing Iruka to freeze.

**_No rapist, no rapist, no rapist, no..._**

"Eh, huh? You're talking to me?" Iruka foreign ignorant, pointing to himself. The guy(guy_s, _Iruka noted) chuckled, moving towards the brown haired boy. Iruka instinctively took a step back.

"Well, would you look at? Cute _and _dumb!" The older man laughed, causing the others to do so too. Iruka bristled.

"Hey, _buddy, _watch it! I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not dumb!" He yelled, glaring at him. Suddenly a tight grip on his arm caused him to gasp.

"Oooh, feisty! Not only do you look like a women, but you also _act _like one!" The taller man sneered, and suddenly, Iruka felt frighten. The door then bust open, revealing a VERY pissed off Kakashi. The older men took one look at him and bust out laughing, but it wasn't a 'hahaha, you look puny, I will hulk smash you, puny one!' laugh. It's more like 'I will keep laughing because I'm scared, but I don't want you to know I'm scared, so I will laugh to put up a false bravo' laugh.

"Get. Your. Hands. _Off. Of. Him." _Kakashi growled lowly, air suddenly becoming chill. The three men paused in the work of Raping Iruka, and slowly backed away. The one holding Iruka was too slow for Kakashi's taste, and suddenly, the taller, much scarier man was being held against the wall, windpipe crushing the near life out of him. Kakashi's eye narrowed dangerously low, and Iruka _thought _he'd caught a red shine underneath the rag Kakashi had been wearing.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, didn't know he was your boyfriend or something!" The man whimpered, squirming pathectically under Kakashi's glaze. Kakashi didn't say anything, but that was all it took for anyone who can read between the lines for hear.

_If I even **see **you near Iruka again, don't count yourself lucky._

The other men that been in the restroom scrambled.

Kakashi let go of the man, and he'd quickly left just as he came in. Iruka blinked, breathing finally returning to normal, ignoring Inner Iruka's cheers. _Wait, aren't you suppose to be pissy because I've been right all this time? _Inner Iruka shrugged.

**_He saved me from being gangbanged! He doesn't deserve my coldness after that! Kashi! I love you hun!_**

_Oh good grief._

"Thanks, Kakashi." Iruka said, ignoring the agurements in his head. Then, Kakashi did something Iruka never thought he would be able to get away with without explaining why. He pulled the brown haired teen to him, arms wrapped around him protectively, face nuzzling into his hair. Iruka blushed, heart picking up speed. "Um, Kashi?"

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" He asked, looking at nothing. Iruka shook his head.

"No, but Kashi, thanks." Iruka said as the two seperated. Kakashi looked at him, as if he trying to find some answers that Iruka didn't say, causing him to blush before patting his shoulder.

"Good. I think we should we head to the movies now." And with that, the silver haired teen slender on out the door, not even giving Iruka enough time to respond.

What the heck was that?


	11. Chapter 11

The movies was about to begin when Iruka and Kakashi enter the room. Dispite wearing a jacket, Iruka shivered slightly as cold air circled the room. Kakashi saw this, and reached for his own jacket.

"You cold?" He asked. Iruka blushed lightly as Kakashi placed the jacket on him.

"Thanks, but aren't you cold?" He asked, looking at his friend with worried eyes. Kakashi smiled lightly, though, Iruka couldn't see it.

"Not really." He lied. He really was cold, but Iruka was probably more colder then him. Iruka frowned.

"You sure?" Kakashi just shrugged as the two began walking to find a seat. When they did, Iruka looked at him.

"Do you want anything?" He asked and Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm fine, you?" Iruka blushed lightly.

"Well, I'm kinda thirsty." He said as Kakashi started to get up.

"Be back soon." The silver haired male said before running up and heading out the door that lead to the movie. Iruka sat quietly, looking at the screen when a sudden giggle reached his ears. Blinking slightly, Iruka looked around to see Kurenai and what looks like Asuma. He watched instensively as Kurenai began giggling after Asuma whispered something in her ear.

**_Aww, that's adorable. I wonder if I could get Kakashi to do that. _**Inner Iruka wonder just as the voice began screaming.

_Don't tell me you're already back in love with him!_

**_And if I am?_**

_You're hopeless! Completely, utterly, hopeless! Not even a WOMEN could have fallen in and out of love this quickly! I think you are lying about the whole 'giving up on Kakashi' thing to begin with!_

**_What was your first clue?_**

_ARGH!_

Meanwhile, Iruka tried his best not to let his inner conflict show on his face. Thankfully, Kakashi wasn't back yet and he'd payed more attention to Kurenai and Asuma then to the movie. Besides, he'd already watched it with Kotestu and Izumo.

**_You know, this could be the PERFECT timing to tell Kakashi that you love him._**

_Don't you dare you complete phsycopath. Kakashi doesn't love you, even as a friend, remember?_

**_Oh, get over that. He probably didn't mean it that way and you know it._**

_And what way did he mean it? Kakashi is NOT your friend, Iruka! He doesn't deserve your love!_

"Iruka?" Iruka blinked as he looked up to see Kakashi staring at him in complete confusion. Iruka blushed before taking his soda. It was then he realize the popcorn in his hands.

"I thought you didn't want anything?" Iruka questioned, cocking his to the side, unknowingly being cute while at it. Kakashi couldn't help but stare at the adorable face. A minute had passed before Iruka realized he was staring and blushed. "Kakashi!"

"Um, what, Ru-babe?" At this, the blush had gone ten-fold. Or even maybe two-hundred-fold. Inner Iruka was in complete lost as was the voice.

_Did he just call me BABE?_

**_Should I be offended or not?_**

It was then Kakashi realized his mistake, and, if Iruka would have guess, the silver haired teen was blushing. In fact, Iruka didn't even need to guess, he could practically SEE the redness in his cheeks.

"Eeer, forget I ever said that." That was really the best thing the silver haired male could come up with before turning back to the movie, desperately trying to avoid the stare he KNEW he was getting. Iruka, meanwhile, was trying to pick up the pieces.

_**I would understand Ru-chan, but Ru-BABE? Where the hell did THAT come from? **_Inner Iruka was confused. Moments like this should have made him squee like a school girl, or worse, a yaoi fangirl, but here he was, totally lost and not quite sure what to make of the situation. The voice, however, was cheering.

_OMG, it finally happen. The annoying Inner has finally lost its voice. It's a prayer sent from Kami!_

**_WTF? Dude, shut up. _**

Iruka shook his head and started to watch the movie. Maybe one day he'll ask Kakashi about the weird new nickname, but for now, it was just another weird Kakashi moment.


	12. Chapter 12

After the movies, Iruka and Kakashi had decided to get something to eat. They stopped at a nearby Ramen stand where Iruka saw a familar face.

"Shizune!" Shizune looked up and smiled as both Iruka and Kakashi walked up to her.

"Hello Iruka, Kakashi. How have you two been?" The small female asked. Iruka grinned.

"We're fine, what about you? How's life treating you?" The brunette said, with a small smile on his face. Shizune grin.

"Tsunade and Jiraiya got married, in case you haven't heard." Both Kakashi and Iruka eyes went wide.

"Tsunade? And Jiraiya?" Iruka said, honestly shocked.

"Well, looks like that coot did something right." Kakashi said, teasingly. Shizune blushed as she looked at him. Iruka notice this, and couldn't help, but feel a bit angry.

**_Shizune, I love ya girl, but Kakashi is MINES! Plus he's too young for you anyway! _**Inner Iruka said, nodding his head confident. The voice sighed.

_Just...shut up._

"So, what about you? Do you have someone in you life?" Iruka asked. Shizune blinked in surprise at the question before blushing.

"Actually, yes. His name is Kabuto. I really like him." She said. Iruka smiled.

"And...?" He pushed, causing the small female to blush even more.

"I...think he likes me too." She said. Iruka grin and was about to say something when Kakashi interrupted them.

"Well, I hate to interrupt this lovely conversation, but I think we should be going now." He said with a light and dazzling smile that puts Gai's shiny smile to shame. Shizune blinked and nodded slowly.

"Oh...okay." She said. "Hope I wasn't interrupting your date or anything. I'll see you guys later." With a wave, Shizune disappeared. Iruka looked at Kakashi.

"What was that?" He asked. Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

"What was what?" He asked, and Iruka glared him.

"You purposely sent Shizune on her way, why?" He asked. Kakashi just looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm kinda hungry. Do you want some noodles or what?" He asked and Iruka bit his lip.

"Fine." He said and Kakashi walked away as Iruka sat down in the empty seat. He looked around the slightly suffocating atmosphere as he waited for Kakashi with their order. Tabbing his fingers against the wooden table, Iruka began growing impatient until a bowl of noddles in front of him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The silver haired teen said as he sat down on the other side. Iruka just smile lightly before taking his chop sticks and blew to cool the food down. "So, Iruka, are you alright? I mean, you've been acting weird nearly all this week." Kakashi asked. Iruka frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean, _for a long time I've known you, you've always been...how should I put it? Outspoken? Now that we're in our teens, I think you've been a little more quiet; secretive wise. Mind telling me what's on your mind?" He asked, raising a slim eyebrow. Iruka frowned.

"There's nothing to talk about." He lied. _Actually, there is something, but I'm afraid of what you might think of me when you find out. _He thought. Kakashi 'hummed' a little before looking at Iruka with a stern eye.

"I think you are lying to me. Many times you've tried to talk to me, and got interrupted, so spill. What's on your mind, Ru-chan?" Iruka blushed at the nickname before sighing.

"Well, see it's like this; I..."

"You...?" Iruka just sighed.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He said as began eating in hopes to get rid of that strange twist in his stomach. Kakashi looked as though he wanted to press for more, but dropped the subject anyway. Good. It's bad enough Iruka couldn't say without stuttering his ass off; being pressured into doing the confession was probably the worse idea ever.

For the moment, the two sat in silence, but the silence was akward if anything. Kakashi was pretty uncomfortable with it, as was Iruka, but neither had said anything. Later, as the two began walking, it started to rain, which eased the tention a little bit, but not enough to talk. Soon, they reached Iruka's apartment.

"Well, guess this is your stop. I'll see you tomorrow Ru!" Kakashi said as he began walking the other way. Iruka watched him go before making his way to his apartment and unlocking the door, sighing.

He was tired. So freaking tired, emotionally tired, and all Iruka wanted to is sleep. Heading towards his bedroom, he proceeded to do just that; go to sleep.

Without taking his clothes off, Iruka landed on the bed, shoving his face into the pillow, groaning. _To tell or not to tell. That is the question. _He thought before closing his eyes. _Meh, I think I will. Later though, too tired to care. _With a yawn, Iruka went to sleep.

He was barely aware of himself dreaming of Kakashi and him.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Iruka woked up to his alarm rining loudly. Groaning, he shut it off before getting up, shivering as the silky sheets fell to his hips. Realizing he had awoken up on a early Saturday, Iruka briefly wonder if he should go back to sleep or not, but sighed when he realize he had worked to do.

"Damn it, I _knew _I shouldn't have put everything off." He mumbled. Getting up from the bed, Iruka went to take a shower. During which, the doorbell had rung. Blinking, Iruka stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked to the door. Opening the door, Kakashi stood there with an upside-down U smile.

"Hey!" Iruka blinked before stepping to the side.

"Hey, Kashi, come on in." With that, Kakashi did as he looked up and down at Iruka, who'd missed the darken lust within one grey eye.

"So, what brings you here?" Iruka said as he closed the door. Kakashi just shrugged, eye never leaving Iruka's naked torso.

"Just thought I'd stop by, to see how you're doing." He said, following a trail of water that slid downards on Iruka's body before disappearing into the white sheets of a towel. He shivered. Iruka tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh?" Kakashi nodded, a bit distracted for Iruka's taste.

"Is something a matter?" He asked. Kakashi shook his head slightly.

"No no. Everything's fine." He said. Iruka didn't believe him, but decided to let it go. After all, if it was serious, Kakashi would have told him.

"Well, I'm going to finish my shower. Make yourself comfortable if you like." He said before turning away and walking back to the bathroom, unaware of being stared at Kakashi. When the door closed, Kakashi sighed and sat on the couch, deep in thought.

_Iruka's so damn innocent sometimes! Doesn't he know how much effect he has on me? _He thought as he narrowed his eye. _I want to take him so bad...but I can't. I'm not even sure if Iruka's gay, and to make matters worse, if I'd told him how I felt, he may never want to be friends with me again! But...damn, Ru's gotta hot bod. A great bod. A super sexy bod. If only he knew, I would fuck him every single night. Oh god..._

_"Kashi..." Iruka moaned out, eyes fluttering open, a pink blush spreading across his face as Kakashi thrusted deep within him. "Kashi, more. I need...I need..."_

_"Tell me what you want, Ru-babe." Kakashi whispered huskily into Iruka's ear, making the smaller teen moan, sending shivers down his spine._

_"I want you, Kashi. Please give it to me..." Iruka whispered as the cute shy blush started again. Kakashi grinned as he gather Iruka's face into his hands and kissed him with tongue. Iruka moaned quietly as the thurst began to pick up speed, and Kakashi threw one of his legs over his shoulder as he fucked him harder and deeper, and faster. "O-oh, god, Kashi!"_

_"Scream for me, babe. Tell the world who's fucking you tonight," Kakashi said with a sly and evil grin on his face. Iruka's face flushed as he felt his climax beginning to stirr._

_"K-ka-ka...Ka-ka..."_

_"Hmm? I didn't quite heard that, Ru..." Kakashi thrust a particulary hard thrust and Iruka could only see white._

_"KAKASHI!"_

Kakashi blinked when he realized he had zone out, even though the shower had stopped and Iruka hasn't come out of his room. A pink strip of blush came across his face when he realized he was hard and crossed his legs, embarrassed. _I gotta stop reading those books! _He thought as he thought of a particular nasty imagine of Orochimaru in a thong, and that sent his raging hard on away. Just in time too, because Iruka had now came out of his room.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're really here for or do I need to figure it out?" Iruka said, looking at the silver haired teen. Kakashi shrugged.

"I can't come to see my best friend?" He asked and Iruka began to blush again. And again, Kakashi felt a twitch in the lower area. _Orochimaru in a thong, Orochimaru in a thong, OROCHIMARU IN A THONG DAMN IT! _

"Oh. Well, seeing as you are here, would you like to help me clean up? I should have done it earlier, but..." Iruka shrugged sheepishly with an equally sheepish smile. Kakashi grinned.

"Maa, I guess I wouldn't mind. No offense Ru, but your house is a bird's nest. And you're usually the one who is a neat freak between the two of us." Iruka slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Hey, just because my house isn't as tidy as yours doesn't mean I'mma pig." He pouted, and Kakashi had a hard time swallowing.

"Y-yeah..." He stuttered and Iruka blinked.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi just made his U-eye smile.

"Peachy! Lets just get cleaning, okay?" Iruka nodded and with that the two started to clean, unaware of each other's thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Iruka knew having Kakashi around to clean was a bad idea; mainly because they'd never got the work done.

It's been like that since the beginning, too; whenever one of them decides to clean up their room, the other will help, but unforunately, they never got any work done as they were always busy playing with each other to notice their deeds.

This habit hasn't change.

It started when Iruka began feathering the shelves as well as other places that needed to be dusting. Kakashi just so happened to be standing by when it happened.

The dust had went up in the air and caught Kakashi's nose attention. Iruka watched in forbid fasination as Kakashi began to sneeze, and when he did, it came out so cutely. Kakashi blinked as he tried to figure out what happen and Iruka tried his best not to laugh.

_**He looks so cute confused!**_Inner Iruka squealed, and began cooing at the confused Kakashi. It a took a moment for the silver haired teen to realize what had happened and glared evilly at Iruka.

"So, me sneezing is funny to you, is it?" He said in false anger. Iruka eyes went wide as he clentched the feather duster for all it's worth.

"K-Kashi! I didn't mean it!"

"You know this means war, right?"

"This isn't a water fight!" Iruka tried to reason. Kakashi blinked and then shrugged.

"Meh; close enough." And with that, Kakashi began chasing after the brown haired teen, laughing all the way. Iruka had almost manage to get away when he forgot one thing about socks and wooden floors; they easily become sliders. So when he reached the kitchen, Iruka almost fallen over himself twice, with Kakashi laughing at him.

"It's not funny!" Iruka whined, though, there was smile on his face. Kakashi could hardly breathe.

"I think it is." Iruka playfully glared at him before throwing a wet sponge at him, which hit him square in the face. Iruka couldn't help it, and laughed at the shock expression. Kakashi blinked for a moment before narrowing his eye, making the brown haired teen squeak, and began to chase him again. Soon, Iruka began to slow down, out of breath, when Kakashi tackled him on the couch. He squeaked.

"Kashi!" He giggled, a huge smile on his face, before realization dawn on him, and the smile was wiped away completely, a blush replacing it.

Kakashi was _straddling _him, on the couch, him out of breath, and to a bystander, it would look like...like...

_**You're being fucked by him? **_Inner Iruka said non too helpfully. Iruka gulped and let out a nervous chuckle.

"E-eh, Kashi? Can you, um, let go of me?" He pleaded. Kakashi, at first didn't move, but when he did, it wasn't the move Iruka was expecting. Instead of getting off of Iruka, Kakashi moved his face closer, causing the blush to grow. "Kashi?" Iruka could really smell his breath by now. _Minty fresh... _He thought, too daze to stop Kakashi from nuzzling his neck. When Iruka came back to his senes, he blushed and tried vainly to get the bigger man off. He moaned softly as Kakashi wrapped his arms around his waist, pinning him there. When Kakashi looked at Iruka, the brown haired teen was amazed by the lustful intention in his eyes, but more importantly, the love held in that one, grey eye.

Before he could stop himself, Iruka reached up to touch his face, tracing his strong jaw and soft cheeks. Iruka looked back at Kakashi, who was still staring at him intenstively. Finally, he spoke, in a nearly dry and cracked voice.

"Ru?"

"Kashi?"

"I..." The silver haired teen paused, body tensed, before relaxing, moving his hands from Iruka's waist.

_**Aww, just when I started to like them there. **_He pouted, ignoring the voice's roll of eyes. Kakashi didn't move, but his hands were going to his face, and for a moment, Iruka couldn't breath. The eyepatch was the first to go, and Iruka couldn't withstand the gasp.

It was different from the eye Iruka was use to seeing. This one, the right one, was a beautiful bloody red _gem _of an eye. It also had a scar from the top lid to the bottom part of his eye. Iruka wonder what had happen to get that scar, but he didn't ask.

The next thing, Kakashi began to unhook his mask, and Iruka wanted to stop him, but couldn't find the will to do so. When the mask was gone, Iruka swallowed roughfully.

He was glad Kakashi worn a mask for all thes years; had he decided to go nude, the fangirls would surely have a fit.

Kakashi's face was no different than the eye; beautiful and stunning. A bit too narrowed for Iruka's taste, but it was rough, boyish ends that made Iruka momentarly forget about the way his face made. It was just so...so...so perfect. So Kakashi.

"Kashi-"

"Iruka." At the sharp tone, Iruka's head snapped up, and was caught by the cheeks by Kakashi's hand. For a moment, Iruka squirmed and wanted to snap at him for it (Kakashi did this when they were younger, when his cheeks were easily squished against their will, lips puckered out, making him look like a fish. Kakashi laughed his ass off), when he noticed how close the two were, lips nearly touching. The blush came right back.

"Kakashi I-"

Kakashi looked at him for a moment, telling him to shut up, as he dived in for a kiss-

Which, sadly for both parties, didn't happen because of the goddamn doorbell. Before Iruka could blink, Kakashi was off of him, mask and eyepatch on, and was sitting on the couch looking completely innocent. Iruka blinked at him as the doorbell ring again, persistant this time.

"You might wanna get that." Kakashi pointed towards the door, eyebrow raised. Inner Iruka twitched, as did the real Iruka, who'd sighed.

"Yeah, I will." _**So I can beat the hell out of them in five seconds!**_Inner Iruka roared, glaring a death glare at the door. Iruka ignored him and open the door. "Hello, Mizuki."


	15. Chapter 15

The white haired teen smiled.

"Nee, Nee, Iruka-chan! I was wondering if you would like to have some lunch with me?" He asked as he stepped right on into his apartment.

_**I didn't even INVITE your ass in, bastard.**_Inner Iruka growled, glaring heatedly at Mizuki. The white haired teen looked around as if he hadn't notice the place before.

"Iruka-chan, your place is getting dirty. Would you like some help in cleaning?" He asked, blinking his eyes at brown haired teen. Iruka sighed.

"Kakashi-san is helping me." He said. Mizuki's smile disappeared at the mention as he turned around and glared at the teen sitting on the bed.

"Oh."

"Yo!" Kakashi said, making his upside down U smile before turning back to the book in his hands, just missing the way Mizuki was glaring at him.

"Maybe you should come back some other time." _**Yeah, like never. Never visit this apartment again. If you do, I'm sending the dogs on your ass.**_

_Idiot, there are no dogs allowed here._

**_We'll buy one, perferably a German Shepherd, a Rottweiler, AND a pitbull, and we'll train them to attack unwanted guest._**

Iruka wanted to laugh, but force himself not to. Mizuki sighed.

"But I really wanted to spend time with you, Ru-chan." At the nickame, Kakashi's body tensed. "We haven't seen each other in a long time." _A longer time is something I can deal with, actually. _Iruka thought as he smiled.

"I am sorry, Mizuki-san, but me and Kakashi-san are busy today. Come back tomorrow!" _**Idiot, you just gave him an excuse to come back. Unless you are actually PLANNING to get these three dogs, never give people you don't want in your home an invite.**_Inner Iruka explained. _Who knows? I'm just full of surprises. _He thought back as he shooed away Mizuki and closed the door.

"You don't like him very much." Kakashi stated. Iruka glared at him.

"What was your first clue?" He asked. Kakashi just chuckled.

"Maa, you are too nice for him, Iruka. You have to learn to tell him to back the fuck off." The silver haired teen said, and Iruka really did laugh.

"If only it was that easy." He said as he sat down on the couch.

"Are we gonna clean any time soon?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. Iruka bit his lip. He really wanted to finish what was started earlier, before Mizuki, but he just didn't know. Kakashi was interested enough, but Iruka still didn't believe the two would actually get together, no matter what happens in the mean time and between time.

The brown haired boy sighed.

"Yeah, we should." He said, disappointed. That's when Kakashi grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down to his chest, the other arm wrapping around his body tightly. "Kakashi!" He squeaked, blushing. Kakashi just sighed.

"I...I just-"

"Kakash, _please," _Iruka begged, tears forming. "I don't want to talk about it." The more he did, the more painfully obivious the truth is. He was starting to slip, and Kakashi would know, and would hate him forever. He would lose his best friend.

"But, I-"

"Just...no. It doesn't matter, it didn't happen." The moment he said those words, he had unintentionally broken two hearts. Kakashi frozed, wanting to speak, but couldn't. He pulled away.

"Okay." He said in a small voice that was so unlike Kakashi. Iruka wonder if he felt the same too, but shoved it away. This was Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi could have anybody he wants.

Just not him.

The two cleaned up the apartment and was left with little to do. Every time the two would look at each other, they would look away, embarrassed and shamed.

_This has to stop. _The voice in his head commanded. _You have to tell him. If he breaks your heat, so what? Won't be the last._

**_Agreed._ **Inner Iruka said, nodding his head. Iruka looked at Kakashi, who was looking out the window with a blank expression. He sighed, catching the silver haired boy's attention before drifting back to window.

"Kakashi? I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean it." Iruka said. Kakashi looked at him.

"Maa, I know."

"It's just...these feelings I have...it's-"

"Complicated?"

"Terrifying, actually. I just...don't know." _I don't want to lose you._

"I understand completely." _I feel the same way, whenever I'm around you._

The two looked at each other for a moment before Kakashi began to move, slipping off the mask, and walked towards Iruka. Iruka watched with pleading brown eyes as Kakashi tilted his head up.

"I understand." He whispered, before kissing Iruka fully on the mouth. Iruka responded, their tounges twirling around each other, as Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, and Kakashi wrapped his around his waist. There was moan from one of the two teens, but neither tried to figure it out. As the kiss began to get deep, the level of heat moved upwards, and for a moment, the two were once again lost in their own world.

That is, until a knock on the door was heard.

"Iruka! It's us, Kotestu and Izumo! We wanted to see if you can come to our party next Thursday night! We need a party planner, let us in!" Kotestu shouted and two broke apart, both blushing.

"I-" Iruka started, but Kakashi finished it.

"I should go." He said before throwing the door open, and walked out, bypassing Kotestu and Izumo without a spare glance.

"What was that?" Iruka's eyes began to water.

"I think I just lost my best friend."


	16. Chapter 16

"He kissed you?"

The three friends were sitting around, talking about what had happened before Kotestu and Izumo had shown up, and how Kakashi was reacting. Iruka sighed as he nodded.

"Guys, what am I going to do? I just _kissed _my best friend, who may or may not be gay!" He said, brown eyes showing worry. Kotestu sighed.

"Iruka, if Kakashi indeed was the one started the kiss, then maybe your feelings aren't one-sided at all." Izumo said, looking at his friend. Iruka blinked, hope suddenly lifting his spirits.

"You don't think...?"

"Probably not one-sided." Izumo said in a sing-song voiced. Iruka smiled at that, wanting to be happy, but somehow, couldn't.

"But what am I going to tell him? 'I know it's weird that you just kissed your male friend, and I know you aren't gay, but I love you?'" Iruka asked with a blank look on his face. Kotestu and Izumo looked at each other before looking at Iruka again.

"Yes!" They both said. Iruka eyes went wide.

"What the hell? No!" The brown haired teen said.

"Iruka, you love this man the day you were born! You need to tell him!" Kotestu shouted, glaring at his friend.

"Ko is right. The longer you hold out, the higher the possiblity it is for Kakashi to date someone else." At the mere thought, Iruka's heart broke. He didn't want Kakashi to date someone else, Kakashi was _his _damn it.

"Why don't you sing him a song telling him how you feel?" Kotestu said, and both of his friends looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Kotestu, that's gotta be the most-"

"Cutest idea ever!" Izumo shouted, making Iruka blink.

"I was going to say stupidiest idea ever." The brown haired teen said.

"No it's not, I think you should totally do it." Izumo said. Iruka eyes went wide.

"No! And what the hell am I going to sing, huh? Ever thought about that? And besides, I can't sing-"

"Iruka, don't lie to me. I've heard you singing. You are very good." Kotestu snorted, folding his arms before looking at the ceiling. "Good point, thought. What _are _you going to sing?"

"My best friend's hot, my best friend's hot. No matter what I do, won't love me..." Izumo said in sing-song voice. Iruka blushed a deep red as Kotestu smirked.

"That's perfect, Iz. Iruka, why don't you sing 'My Best Friend's Hot' by Dollyrots at our party?" He asked, looking at Iruka.

"Oh, hell fucking no."

"But it describes you two perfectedly! One's in love with a clueless idiot, and the other is, well, a clueless idiot! With this song, I'm sure Kakashi will notice you." Kotestu whined. Iruka looked down at the ground.

"But I don't want him to notice me." Iruka whined.

"Why the hell not? You've been dogging him from the start, and all of a sudden, you're going to stop chasing him? Besides, one-sided feelings are not actually one-sided." Izumo said. Iruka bit his lip, torn. He wanted to do this, he really, really did, but...

"I'll think about it. If Kakashi starts avoiding me after the song, I'm coming after you two." He threaten, glaring at his friends. The two chucked nervously.

"And that is our cue to leave. See you later Iruka!" With that, the two buddies-turned-lovers left the apartment, leaving Iruka all by himself. He groaned.

Was he going to do this? Was he really going to embarrass himself in front of everyone by telling Kakashi how he felt?

_**Yes. You're not putting this off any longer, Iruka.**_Inner Iruka growled, glaring at his host. Iruka sighed, knowing his inner self was right.

He was going to tell him. In a freaking song.


	17. Chapter 17

For the rest of the day, Iruka stayed at home, with no more visitors. The brown haired teen debated on rather or not he should see Kakashi, but thought better of it.

_He probably doesn't want to see me anymore. _He thought, sadly. _Still, Izumo made a valid point. I didn't kiss Kakashi, even though I so badly wanted to. He kissed me. Does that mean...?_

**_That Kakashi may have feelings towards you? Duh, Iruka. How many people do you know that ends up kissing each other, saying they're only friends?_ **Inner Iruka said, scowling at his other half. Iruka blushed a little.

_True, but there's plently of people who does that._

**_Kissing in France, Italy, or whatever, does not count. Kissing someone on the cheek THERE means 'hello, darling, how are you?' and therefore, a greeting. Not friendship, or even fucking LOVERS. Just...greeting._**

****Iruka sighed, knowing he had lost the battle within himself. It took him a moment to realize how pathetic it may sound to other people, but for right now, Iruka didn't care.

Later on that evening, Iruka was making himself dinner when the doorbell rung. Wondering who it is, Iruka open the door to see Mizuki standing there, with a smile on his face. Inner Iruka suddenly growled.

_**I was hoping we didn't have to see him. Any chances of you getting a fucking Chihuahua? Those bitches are tough for something so small, and aren't afraid of anything. Get bunches of them, and those bastards will be like honey bees protecting their nest.**_Inner Iruka said, and Iruka had to stifled a laugh.

"Mizuki-san, what pleasure do I owe this visit?" Iruka asked in his most polite voice. Mizuki smiled.

"Ah, I was wondering if you like to come to the tea house with me, and try their most delecatable teas from all around the world." He said with an innocent smile. Iruka thought about it.

"Sure, there's nothing wrong with that." Mizuki beamed as Iruka grabbed his coat and began walking with Mizuki to the tea house.

"Since when did you two become fast friends, Ru-chan?" Mizuki asked, looking at Iruka. Iruka frowned.

"Who?"

"You and Kakashi."

"We were always friends."

"Yeah, but after everything he said behind your back?" That's when Iruka frozed in place, glaring at Mizuki.

"I'm sure it's just a big misunderstanding." He said in a thin tone that meant Mizuki was crossing the line. Although, Mizuki had crossed several lines at this point.

"Ano, I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just that, I don't think Kakashi is a great guy for you is all." He said. Iruka glared, raising an eyebrow.

"And who is, Mizuki-chan?" He asked in a bitter tone. Iruka had put up with Mizuki for almost nearly, _all _his life since the two met. Mizuki knew he wasn't some defenseless chick that normally played in horror movies; if Iruka was going out with an asshole, than he was going out with an asshole.

"Me. Ru, I had eyes on you for a while now," _As if it wasn't obivious enough. _Iruka wanted to roll his eyes. "And I just think you should give me a chance." He said with a most pleading, pathetic, dog-eyes you have ever seen on a person.

"And I told you; no, I'm not interested. I have eyes on someone else too, and until he rejects me, I'm not going with anyone else." Iruka said coldly as he walked passed Mizuki, as well as the tea house. Fuck that shit, Iruka was going to buy his own tea, damn it, and enjoy it _alone. _Mizuki wasn't that important to Iruka, and though, he should feel guilty for thinking that, he didn't.

_We should visit Kakashi while we're out. _he voice said. Iruka bit his lip, really wanting to, but was too scared about the reacting he will recieve.

Without thinking, Iruka found himself staring at the door of Kakashi's home, blinking. _How in the fuck? You know what? I think this is a sign. _He thought and was about to knock on the door when a girly giggled was heard. Blinking, Iruka looked around before looking through the window and gasped at what he'd saw, tears gathering in his eyes.

Inside was Kakashi, but there was also a girl Iruka had seen a couple of times around their school. The girl was blushing as Kakashi began to tease her, making her giggle. From what it looks like, the two were in some kind of fling.

Iruka pulled away, heatbroken.

Second time. This was the second time Kakashi had screwed up unknowningly, and broked his heart. A part of him wanted to kick Kakashi in the ass, while the other died a little on the inside.

_Was the kiss a lie? He didn't really feel the same about me. _He thought as he watched the two play, and while, there wasn't something serious (such as kissing, making out, etc...) going on, Iruka was still hurt.

Maybe, whatever the two had, it didn't mean anything.

Iruka walked away, feeling betrayed.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Iruka spent his day in bed. He didn't want to leave his house, nor his bedroom unless it's something really, really important. If not, than it won't matter. He had decided that he wasn't going to face the world today, after what happened last night.

**_You may have overreacted a bit, Ru._ **Inner Iruka said. _**I mean, it's not like they were fucking. Just friendly teasing. You do it all the time with Kotestu, and yet, Izumo never blew up like you did.**_

Deep inside, Iruka knew his inner was right. It wasn't like Iruka was in a relationship with Kakashi anyway, but the thought was nice, and feelings it provoked was something Iruka was getting more and more use to. Even though, Kakashi may not like him like that, just being around Kakashi in general was special to Iruka.

_You're right. _He thought, turning himself around and barried himself into the covers. _You're always right. Kakashi was flirting with a girl. He kissed ME, though. I guess, the latter is better than the former._

**_So, are you just going to give up?_**

_No. No no. I will tell Kakashi how I feel, and hope that someday, maybe, we can be together. If not, at least I know how he feels._

**_That's the spirit._**

Iruka soon felt himself going back to sleep with a mutter of 'Kashi' and then closed his eyes.

_Iruka watched as Kakashi began to flirt with another girl right in front of him. It'd hurt, no lie, but Iruka was determind._

_"Kakashi, we need to talk." He said, keeping his tone stern as possible. The silver haired teen blinked in surprise._

_"Sure, Ru, what is it?" Iruka shook his head, and pulled him away from his lady friend. Iruka didn't have the slightest clue of where he was, all he knew was that the place was loud, music blaring, and colors were brusting in front of his eyes. There was also the smell of beer, but Iruka ignored it and found a safe place to talk. "Maa, Ru, I didn't know you weren't THAT much a prude." Kakashi said, smirking. Iruka nearly jumped out of his skin, but glared at him, a dusty blush settling on his face._

_"Why would you say that?"_

_"You pulled me into a corner."_

_Iruka wanted to smack him._

_"But all in serious, what is that you wanted to tell me?" Kakashi asked and Iruka felt nervous. He looked down and bit his lip, wondering if he should tell him. "Ru?"_

_"I love you." The words came out faster then he'd expected. Kakashi tensed a little, but then, to Iruka's surprise, he started smiling, pulling down his mask, showing off his handsome face._

_"Fucking finally." He whispered before pulling Iruka into a deep kiss._

That's when Iruka woke up to the sound of door pounding. _What the fuck? _He thought.

"Iruka! Open the door, it's me, Genma!" Iruka hopped out of the bed as he made his way to the door to let Genma in.

"Genma? What?"

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Genma yelled. Iruka blinked.

"Told who what?"

"Told Kakashi that you love him? The idiot's all mopy and depressed cause he kissed you, thinking he had ended your friendship somehow! And I _know _you've been adding tongue to the kiss! So what the hell?" The brown haired teen asked, making Iruka blink.

"Wait, wait, what? How did you know-"

"That you love him? Iruka, you're not invisible. Everyone knows. Even fucking Kakashi knows you love him." Genma said, and Iruka's eyes went wide.

"Wait, _what? _He _knew?" _He squeaked out, both in shock and anger.

"Of course he knows, he's not a fucking idiot. Well, to an extent. However, the moron isn't known for his emotions, remember that much about Kakashi. He knows you love him, he loves you, but damn bastard doesn't have enough balls to tell you, fearing that will end your relationship with him."

"But, wait, that doesn't make sense. If he knows that I love him, then-"

"Because he thinks you can do better. Kakashi is an emotional retard, Iruka. He doesn't express this enough, and at the end of the day, doesn't know what he wants. And what he wants is _you, _Iruka." Genma stated, glaring at the younger.

"But-"

"Look, I'm tried of you and Kakashi running around, chasing tails, but never caught the tail. Kurenai and Anko is annoyed with you two and so am I! I can never get laid without Raidou going off about you two! And since, from what I heard, you're planning to make the move, I suggest you do it! So I can get back to getting fucked in the ass!" Genma ranted. Iruka couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that all you want to tell me?"

"YES! My sex life is in DANGER because you! You, because you're too shy, and Kakashi because he's a idiot! Now, do the world a favor, and fuck each other already!" With that, Gemn turned around, leaving Iruka laughing out loud.

_**Well, what do you know? Turns out Kakashi isn't so clueless after all.**_Inner Iruka smirked, as Iruka moved towards the kitched. _**But you know? It pisses me off knowing Kakashi had known, but never said anything about it.**_

"I agree." Iruka stated out loud, making himself a cup of hot tea.

_**We should get revenge!**_

_What kind of revenge?_

**_The kind that'll make Kakashi INSANE! Knowing the pervert, he's probably thinking of ten hundred ways of fucking us right about now._**

****_Flirty, innocent Iruka?_

**_Of course, darling. Wouldn't have it any other way._**

****Iruka chuckled darkly, knowing his inner self was right (again). Right now, Iruka was a bit tired and since he'd slept throughout the day, it would only make sense to go back to sleep.

Tomorrow, Kakashi will get his.

* * *

**A/n: Just so you are aware, the dream Iruka had was a hint of what's going on when he and Kakashi go to the party.**


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, Iruka was walking to school with a goal in mind; getting revenge.

Once the school was in his veiw, he hurried himself up towards it.

"Hey Ru." Kotestu said as the couple had been standing at the door, waiting for their friend. Iruka smiled as he ran up to them and stopped.

"Hey guys. What are you doing today?" Izumo shrugged.

"Eh, same old, same old. What about you?" He asked the shorter, brown haired male. Iruka shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Eh, I found something interesting about Kakashi." He said and the two eyes went wide.

"Really? What is it?" Kotestu asked.

"Turns out, Kakashi knows that I love him." Iruka said as the three friends walked into the school building. The couple eyes went wide.

"No way!"

"For how long?"

"I don't know, but I gotta plan to get even." He said as open his locker.

"Oooh, sneaky! Iruka. I like it. What's the plan?" Kotestu asked, curious. Iruka just smirked slightly, pretending to roll his eyes, before spying Kakashi down the hall with his own friends.

"Meh, nothing much." He said before walking away towards Kakashi. When the two connected eyes, Kakashi's frozed, eyes widen.

Iruka just smiled shly, fluttering his eyes as he continued to walked, making sure to sway his hips as he did. Kakashi's breath was caught in his throat as he watched his crush walk towards him, eyeing his swaying hips before meeting the innocent face that was Iruka. He gulped nervously. _Oh god..._

"Hey Kashi." He said with smile on his face, cocking his head to the side, letting lose hair fall from its ponytail. Kakashi could feel his pants tighten.

"Hey Ru." He said, sounding breathless. Iruka blinked, surpised, as a light blush came across his face. Kakashi noted the blush, which cause his groin to stirr even more.

"I just wanted to see if you can come over tonight. I think you are busy though, so-"

"No!" Iruka blinked his brown, damnable, innocent eyes at Kakashi, who was having the hardest time controling himself. _You can't do Iruka here, you can't do Iruka here, you can't do Iruka here... _This chant went on and on. "I would love to come over." He said. Iruka smiled a small, shy, innocent smile, and Kakashi desperately needed a cold shower.

"Okay! See you tonight then, oh, and Kakashi?" The way he said his name, with the roll of his tongue, made his mouth drop.

"H-hmm?"

"You might wanna-" He pointed downards. "Yeah." And with that, Iruka walked away, still swaying his hips. Kakashi had the decenty to blush as he watched Iruka's knowningly tight ass walk away, subconiously licking his lips like a hungry wolf. Genma's mouth dropped.

"Well, that made me horny. Gotta go see Raidou." He said before walking away to get his boyfriend. Kakashi meanwhile, narrowed his grey eye, which was clouded with lust.

_Iruka, you are MINE!_

Meanwhile, Iruka was walking to his friends, with a smirk on his face.

_Let the games begin, Kakashi-**san.**_


	20. Chapter 20

All day, Iruka had mildly been teasing Kakashi. The silver haired teen didn't know if Iruka knew it or not, but it didn't matter. The point is, the little teasing was having a full effect on him.

Kakashi groaned, hitting his head on the table.

All day, Kakashi wanted nothing more, but to take the little brunette the moment he'd saw him. It was quite embarrassing, that each time Iruka had done something to gain his unknowingly attention, Kakashi would always get a hard on, which he had to will away with the help of Orochimaru doing...somebody that you wouldn't want Orochimaru with.

Orochimaru in a thong wasn't working anymore.

Using his right hand trending through his hair, Kakashi sighed. He wanted to avoid Iruka, he really did, but deep in his heart, he couldn't. He didn't want Iruka to think that because of the kiss, he was avoiding Iruka or was a homophic asshole.

The kiss...

Ever since it'd happened, Kakashi always felt the urge to do it again, to claim those chocolate brown lips as his own, to watch as a pretty pink blush filled his face, all the while, watching Iruka struggle weakly against his hold until he'd submitted to him.

Thinking of that, he felt his groin twitch a little and Kakashi bit back a snarl.

No more, damn it! Having three hard ons in a day was a new record for Kakashi, but this was insane! Sure, he liked, loved Iruka, and sure, he wants to fuck Iruka, but it wasn't _this _deep, right?

Right?

Oh, who was he kidding? His libido was that of a rabbit. If given the choice, he and Iruka would be fucking just about...everywhere, at anytime.

Iruka would been walking with a limp for _days..._

At thought, Kakashi felt drool slip from his mouth as he thought about his little, erm, scene in his head.

_"Uh! Yeah, give me more!" Iruka called out as he began riding Kakashi, who held firmly to his hips and thrust into that fine peice of ass he had been wanting to claim for a while now._

_"Maa, Iruka, when you say stuff like that, are you even aware of how you sound?" He smirked as he continued to pound into Iruka. Iruka groan, eyes rolled back into his head._

_"Don't care...just want more...please, Kakashi." He panted into the silver haired man's ear, making him groan before slamming Iruka into the ground, moving his hips in a show of incredible speed, making the younger moan wontonly. Iruka spread his legs even more as Kakashi went in deeper than ever before. "AH! ah, oh god..."_

_"Not that I mind being called that, but I perfer Kakashi." Kakashi sneered, earning himself a glare which was ruined by the faint blush._

_"D-don't get c-cocky..." He moaned out, when Kakashi gripped him tightly and began stroking him with harsh strokes, and Iruka thrusted into him._

_"I thought you love my cock..." Kakashi grunted with a teasing smile, Iruka was breathing heavily, his hands scaring up Kakashi's back, but Kakashi didn't mind._

_"Kashi..." He muttered out, fluttering his eyes as he looked at his lover..._

Kakashi shook his head, and to his horror, his groin was fully hard, and it didn't seem to be going away. _You've got to be shitting me... _He thought with a groan and steadily raise his hand up.

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"May I use the bathroom?" Oh god, did his voice just sounded like he had sex? If the teacher noticed it, she didn't say anything.

"Of course." And with that, Kakashi nearly ran out of the room and into the bathroom. He'd ignored Genma and Raidou, who was fucking against the wall of the bathroom, and enter a stall. Kakashi bit his lip as he tenderly pulled out his dick, and began stroking himself, all the while, imagining Iruka's pretty small lips around his cock, and moaned weakly.

Umino Iruka will be the death of him.

As if sensing this, Iruka shivered as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Is something wrong, Iruka?" Izumo asked. Iruka looked over at his friend.

"I thought someone was thinking about me." He said and Kotestu looked at him as if he was nuts.

"How can you think someone was thinking about you?" He asked and Iruka shrugged.

"Don't know, just felt like it." The couple looked at each other before looking at their friend.

"Whatever you say, Iruka." Kotestu said before looking back at the board with a bored interest. Izumo looked at his friend before facing forward too. Iruka sighed, wondering if his plan worked a little too well.

**A/n: I've TRIED to make it longer, I really, really did T.T Sorry if it's too short. More will be on its way soon, though. I'm juggling between this and Perfect to Imperfect so, yeah. R&R is great, why don't you guys try it? :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Iruka bit his lip, deep in thought.

The party Kotestu and Izumo was holding was in three more days, which means three more days of telling Kakashi how he felt. He wasn't going to lie, Iruka was bit nervous.

Despite knowing the truth about Kakashi and his feelings being requited, the lingering fear of being rejected still threaten him over his head. He didn't want to lose his friendship with Kakashi, but he didn't want to keep his feelings bottled up any longer. With a sigh, Iruka moved through his house by memory, not feeling focusing on anything at that moment.

_**Iruka, stop making yourself sick.**_Inner Iruka said, looking at his host. _**Everything will be fine, you'll see. Once this all said and done, Kakashi will be all yours.**_

Iruka sighed.

_I want to believe. I truly do._

**_Then believe..._**

****When a knock on the door discontinued his thoughts, Iruka open the door to see Mizuki standing there with a gift. Iruka dispanned.

"What do you want now, Mizuki?" Iruka really wanted to punch the poor bastard in his face. He really did. Mizuki just smiled though, holding his gift to Iruka.

"This is for you. It's a new tea pot set. Remember when Kakashi broke your old one? Well, I just thought you needed another one." He said with a smile that, to Iruka, said 'No, I am not trying to win you by pointing fingers at Kakashi. Why on earth would you think that?'. Iruka wasn't buying it though.

"Thanks Mizuki, but I already got a new tea pot set." He said. In fact, it had been Kakashi who gave him a new, better looking one in the first place. Mizuki looked just a bit faltered, but this didn't stop him from trying, no matter how badly Iruka wanted him to stop.

"Oh. Well, maybe keep this one? Just in case that clusmy idiot breaks that one too." He said, and Iruka was now irked beyond belief.

"I said _no, _Mizuki. I know what you're trying to do and it's failing epicly. I don't care how many times you've asked me, my answer will always be _no." _He hissed and was about to shut the door, when Mizuki stopped it with his foot. Iruka tried, he really did, but Mizuki was pissed and open the door all the way, letting himself in as Iruka stepped back.

"I've tried," The white haired male said, glaring at him. "I've tried to get you to pay attention to me. But no. You want that idiot that's been fucking with you. The same idiot that broke your heart, _twice, _might I add, and never _once _proclaimed that he loves guys as much as women. I can give you everything your heart disire, Iruka, and what does that idiot have?"

"For one thing, he hasn't bullied me into liking him." Iruka snarled, feeling nervous as Mizuki cornered him.

"That's because I want you." Mizuki said breathlessly, leaning into Iruka's ear. Iruka bit his lip to keep from whimpering. Noticing this, Mizuki smirked. "And you want me. I know you do. Say it, Iruka; Say that you want me..."

"I..." Iruka started to say, and Mizuki eyes lit up with glee.

"Yes?"

"I want..."

"Yes, yes, go on."

"I want Kakashi." And with said, Iruka kicked Mizuki in the groin, making the white haired man double over as Iruka rushed out the door and ran straight to Kakashi's house. He banged on the door as hard as he can, and didn't until stop until a painful yelp was heard and realized he had accidentally hit Kakashi on the nose. He blushed.

"Is there any particular reason you were banging on my door and then decided to hit me?" The silver haired teen asked, groaning in pain. Iruka bit his inner cheek to keep from laughing.

"Sorry. Mizuki is starting to creep me out." At this, Kakashi forgot all about whailing to Iruka about his poor, abuse, nose and narrowed his eye.

"Tell me." He gritted out, before pulling Iruka into his house and shut- excuse me - slammed, the door behind them. Iruka felt pleased that the overprotective spark was still there, and then told Kakashi about the whole meeting with Mizuki. Kakashi eye narrowed.

"I'm gonna kill him." He said, folding his arms and glaring at a glass vase. Iruka wanted so badly to kiss him, but refrained himself from doing so.

"Don't do that. Sure, I dislike him, but he isn't worth going jail for." Kakashi turned his head to Iruka and the brown haired teen felt his heart beat triple at the not only angry, but also protective love glaze that Kakashi held in his eye. Maybe Kakashi was an ass as far as everyone was concern, and maybe a moron, but there was nothing about Kakashi that didn't stop Iruka from loving him.

"But he's..." Kakashi started to pout. Iruka smiled.

"He's what?"

"He's a asshole, that's what. I don't like him with you, Ru. You know that." The silver haired teen muttered, desperately wanting to claim Iruka's lip, to tell him everything he wanted to say, but stopped himself from doing so.

"Yeah, I know, you tell me that every day, but Kashi, know this..." Kakashi looked at his best friend, the one who he'd fallen in love with, and Iruka felt as though he couldn't breathe. "He means nothing to me. He will always be that prick that bullied me and Kotestu. He's not even worth being called a friend." At this, Kakashi felt glad that Mizuki was nothing more, but dirt.

Still doesn't mean Kakashi didn't see him as competition for Iruka though.

"Alright, now, will you be a dear and escort me back to my apartment? I fear that if I return there, Mizuki will rape me in the middle of the night." Iruka said, and though, his tone held a playful note, it did nothing to stop Kakashi from growling like angered German Shepherd. _If that slimeball lays one FINGER on Ru, he will end up missing. _Kakashi thought as the two headed out the door. Once the two made back to Iruka's apartment, Mizuki was no longer there, but the door was shut and Iruka didn't have his key.

"Shit! I didn't think it was possible be locked outside my apartment." Iruka chuckled nervously. "And I don't think the landlord will be please to see me right now since it's Monday. Kashi, do you mind me staying over?" Kakashi blinked and grin.

"Maa, Nope, I don't mind. Lets go." Kakashi held out an arm and Iruka grabbed as the two walked down the streets, arm in arm.


	22. Chapter 22

For the rest of the evening, Iruka and Kakashi spent the day talking to each other before going to bed.

"Maa, I don't want you to sleep on the couch. Come to my room and we'll share the bed." Kakashi said and Iruka blushed at the thought. _I don't know who I trust less; me or you? _He thought as he shook his head.

"No, I rather take the couch." Iruka said. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, fine. You can take the couch." The silver haired teen mumbled before making his way to the bedroom. Sighing, Iruka grabbed the blanket and pillow and made his way to the couch. When he landed, he noted with a grunt that said couch was cold and hard, not very comfortable. _Oh well. _He thought. With this thought, Iruka closed his eyes and went to sleep. The next time woke up, Iruka felt strangely warm and comfortable, not at all like the couch.

This should have been a warning to him, but Iruka was just too comfortable.

"Ru?" A voice whispered and Iruka just snuggled into his pillow further. Strange, his pillow was hard as a rock. "Ru, wake up." Iruka mumbled irritably.

"..'Sho away..." He whined, nuzzling his face into his strangely solid, and _breathing _pillow. That's when the sleeply-ness went away and Iruka frozed on midspot. He couldn't bare to open his eyes now. _This is just a dream, this is just a dream, this is just a dream..._

**_Why are you wishing for it to be a dream? I want it to be real._ **Inner Iruka pouted, but Iruka ignored him, signed his death wish, and open his eyes, and blushed a darkest red you have ever seen, not even a tomatoe could be compared.

What he was staring at...well...

_**A fucking six to eight pack, well built, extremely hot chest. Goddamn, Kashi's been packing!**_Inner Iruka drooled, and Iruka just couldn't stop looking. One part of his brain told him to look away before he was caught, the other told him it was not polite to stare, no matter if the person's chest was hot or now, and the third, tiny part of his brain was conducting images that could have labeled Iruka The Pervet of The Year.

"Are you going to look at me any time soon?" Kakashi asked with a smirk on his face. Iruka's blush couldn't even be deeper if he'd tried, and trust me, he'd tried.

"S-sorry." Iruka stumbled out, looking at the silver haired teen and realized something. "H-hey, how did I get in here? I thought we made an agreement that I would sleep on the couch?" He asked, glaring at the teen. Kakashi shrugged.

"Maa, I didn't like it when you'd fell asleep on the poor excuse for a couch. So I thought it would be better if we shared a bed, though, I'd never thought you were a snuggler, Iruka." Kakashi said, smirking at him. Iruka's blush deepen.

"I...I...I..." For once, Iruka didn't know what to say. He was quite embarrassed that Kakashi now knew his secret, and groaned, moving away from Kakashi and was about to get out of the bed, when Kakashi grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Don't be embarrassed, Ru. It's not that big of a deal." Kakashi said. Iruka looked at him with wide and sad eyes.

"But I-"

"It's okay, Iruka. Look, you want to know what I do when I'm sleeping?" At this, Iruka nodded shyly. "I snore." Iruka giggled and Kakashi just smiled. "It's not that bad, I don't think."

"Kashi, you snore like a hog!" Iruka laughed, dodging the pillow that was aimed at his head.

"Hey! I do not!" Kakashi pouted and Iruka laughed even harder.

"You do too! But I guess I shouldn't be say anything, huh?" Kakashi snorted at that, which made Iruka smile. Later, the two had washed up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to school, all the while talking to each other. It was moments like this that made Iruka glad Kakashi saw him as a friend.

"Hey, Iruka!" Iruka looked up to see Kotestu and Izumo waving him down. Iruka looked at Kakashi, who'd shrugged and went to his own friends, and ran towards the two.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?"

"Mizuki, that is what's wrong." Izumo said and Iruka's eyes went wide.

"Ever since you'd turned him down, Iruka, Mizuki has been bullying _everyone _harsher than usual. I had only just gotten my foot into the door, when Mizuki threw a spitball at me." Kotestu said, shivering in disgust.

"He's looking he was by a teacher when he'd bullied me, or else I would have kicked his ass to America right about now." Izumo said, ignoring the snickers that came from the two people he hang out with. Iruka then frowned.

"Is he seriously out of control?" He asked, worried. The two nodded.

"Iruka, what ever happened between you and Mizuki, he's not taking it well." Izumo said, worried for his friend. Kotestu nodded.

"He's right, he might seriously hurt you for hurting him!" He shouted, tears gathering in his eyes. Iruka smiled at him sadly and shook his head.

"I know. I'm going to find Mizuki, okay? To calm him down a little." He said, turning his back to his friends began walking away.

"But Iruka-"

"KAKASHI!" A angry voiced yelled and suddenly, Iruka stopped, frozen in fear as his heart pounded against his rib cage. Brown eyes widen in alarm as he slowly turned around to see a red in the face Mizuki glaring deathly at a certain silver haired teen. Kakashi raise an eyebrow at the man.

"What?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mizuki ran towards Kakashi, tackled him to the ground and started punching him. Kakashi grunted with each blow until he'd grew tired, let out a growl, and grabbed Mizuki's balled up fist.

"I'm sick of you..." He snarled before punching Mizuki in the face. The two began fighting, everyone edging them on, and Iruka continued to watch in horror as his worst fear came to life. This wasn't suppose to happen. Iruka didn't want to believe Mizuki was a love sick fool enough to fight Kakashi for him, but here he was, fighting Kakashi and _losing. _

But Kakashi had taken blows too, and Iruka just couldn't handle it.

"STOP IT!"


	23. Chapter 23

Both Kakashi and Mizuki paused in their mid fighting as Iruka rushed up to them. Mizuki was the first to gather his wits and ran towards Iruka with open arms, but sadly, Iruka ran passed him, making the white haired man to trip over himself. He, instead, hugged Kakashi around the middle, and hid his face as tears gathered in his eyes. No, he will not cry, but he'll be damned if the two fought and got suspended.

"Sssh, it's okay Ru." Iruka just shook his head as his body began trembling through surpressed tears. "Don't cry."

"Iruka..." Iruka looked up to see Miziuki standing there, looking heartbroken. It should have made Iruka feel bad, but he didn't. All he felt towards Mizuki was anger; anger and hurt.

"Stay away from me." He hissed before breaking away from Kakashi and ran inside the building before he embarrassed himself. He'd ignored both Kakashi's and Mizuki's calls to come back and ran inside the school's bathroom, tears falling from his face.

"Iruka?" Iruka looked up to see Kotestu standing by the door. "Are you okay?"

"No! God...why couldn't Mizuki leave me alone? And to attack Kakashi is the worse offense you could have done for me. I...don't want Kakashi to get in trouble for getting into a fight that he didn't start." Iruka said. Kotestu nodded.

"I understand." In fact, Mizuki had done the same shit with Izumo for Kotestu, and it scared the daylights out of the younger. "Do you...do you want to go home? I mean, school's just starting, but I'm sure the school will understand." Iruka just shook his head.

"No, I can't keep running away from my problems." The brown haired man said. Kotestu sighed.

"Alright, well, come on, we'll back late for class." He said, pulling the teen with him. For the rest of the day, Iruka avoided Mizuki and Kakashi at all cost. Not that, he was afraid or anything, he just didn't want to see the lunatic or his crush right now. About time lunch came around, Iruka was sitting by himself, near a tree, deep in thought.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked. Iruka open his eye to see Kakashi standing in front of him. Smiling lightly, Iruka moved over just as Kakashi began to sit down next to him.

"Sooo..."

"So?" Iruka started, only slightly amused.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, taking on a serious tone in his voice. Iruka blushed lightly and looked away.

"I'll be fine. I just didn't want you to get in trouble." He said. Kakashi smiled lightly.

"Maa, I didn't know you care about me that much, Ru." He said and when he got nothing but a glare, Kakashi scratched his head. "Too soon?" Iruka sighed.

"What am I going to do with Mizuki?" Kakashi growled, making Iruka smile a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, Ru. Mizuki will get his." The taller man said, folding his arms as he gave Iruka a stern look. This only made Iruka laugh, sending him in a happier mood than he was before. Kakashi gave him a small smile.

"I hope he will, but I don't think he will understand." Iruka just shook his head.

"Maa, he will one day." Kakashi said and for a moment, the two sat there, enjoying the peace between each other before Iruka began wiggling uncomfortably, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow. "Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?"

"No...it's just...there's something that's been on my mind for a while now. I think I should be able to tell you now." Iruka said with a blush on his face. Kakashi raise an eyebrow and just as Iruka began to open his mouth, Izumo walked to them.

"Hey Kakashi, there's some girl looking for you." He said. Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

"Girl?"

"Anna, I think? I don't know."

"Oh. Guess I should be going. What were you going to say, Ru?" Kakashi asked, looking at him. Iruka just shook his head, making Kakashi shrugged, before getting up and walking away. Izumo looked at Iruka, who sighed.

"You okay?"

"Why does everyone ask me that? I'm fine." Iruka said and Izumo shrugged.

"So, this Telling-Kakashi-I-Love-You plan...did you do it?" Izumo asked.

"I was going to, but I think I'm going to wait til the party." Iruka said. Izumo nodded an understanding when they realize everyone was leaving.

"Come on, just two more classes and then we can go home." He said as Iruka got up and walked with them to their next class. As they walked down the hall, Iruka was deep in thought. He'd barely notice Mizuki, who had been trying to get his attention, but was ignored.

"See you late, Iz." Iruka said when he notice his classroom. Izumo just nodded and walked away. Iruka sighed and walk into his class.

Today will be long day.


	24. Chapter 24

Iruka watched as everyone went home. It had been a long day, and dispite the rough start at the beginning, Iruka was now feeling a little bit better. He could now hang out with people without biting their heads off, or as Kotestu had joked, 'PMSing Iruka'.

Why, yes Kotestu still has his balls. It's nice of you for asking.

Iruka just shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"Yo, Iruka!" Iruka looked up to see Kakashi walking towards him, which made the brunett blush a bit.

"Hey, Kakashi. Listen, I'm sorry for the way I was acting." Kakashi shrugged.

"Maa, it's okay Ru. Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go to the vet with me? I have to pick up Pakkun." He said and Iruka smiled at the mention dog.

"Okay." With that said, the two began to walk to the vet to pick up Kakashi's dog. As they did, the two fell into step, talking only slightly.

"So, Kotestu and Izumo's party, you going?" Kakashi asked with a raise eyebrow. It was then Iruka remember the deal about telling Kakashi is feelins and blushed, looking at the ground as he bit his lip.

"Um, I think so. What about you? Are you going?" He asked, looking at the taller man. Kakashi shrugged as the two stopped by the door to the vet.

"Maa, probably not, parties aren't my thing." He said, shrugging in a 'oh well' kind of way. Iruka bit his lip even harder, disappointed with the answer. _Don't just stand there and mope, do something! _The inner voice cried out, panicing. Suddenly, Iruka had a bright idea and put on his best pouty face yet. It'd always helped him out when he was younger, so why not now?

"_Pluueease, _Kashi? I really want you to go..." He said in a babyish voice with tears in his eyes, pouting slightly, looking at him through his eyelashes.

Kakashi gulped at the face. It was too innocent...too cute...too fuckable.

"Alright, I will go, just stop looking at me like that." Kakashi said as he felt his groin stirr a little. Iruka smiled brightly as Inner Iruka squealed.

_**Alright! Operation: Get Kakashi to fuck Iruka is a go!**_

_Hey!_

**_You know I love you enough to do this._**

As the two enter the building, the lady at the front desk looked up and smiled.

"Mr. Hatake? Pakkun is ready now." She said. Kakashi nodded as she got up and went into the back. The two teens sat in silence, waiting for the girl to come back. When she did, Iruka smiled at the small pug.

"It's been too long since I'd last seen Pakkun." He said, just as Kakashi picked him up and smile at the dog. Said dog just looked at his master in a 'Why are you holding me like this?' kind of way, which Kakashi kindly ignored.

"Maa, it wasn't that long, Ru." He said. Iruka just shrugged as the two left the shop and began walking to Kakashi's house.

"Maybe to you, but it's not that often that I see Pakkun or any of your dogs." Iruka said with a smile on his face.

"Can't help it, I've been busy." Kakashi said and Iruka just gave him a look.

"With what?"

"...Things..." He said, shrugging sheepishly. Iruka shook his head and chuckled softly.

"I'll bite." He said and Kakashi just grinned. Again, silence fell upon them and Iruka was getting pretty annoyed whenever the two just stopped talking. Usually, Kakashi had loads to say to the younger, but, as Iruka guess, he probably doesn't. Soon the two made it to Kakashi's house and the once awkward silence was building up again.

"Iruka..." Kakashi started to say and when Iruka looked at him with big, brown doe-like eyes, everything Kakashi wanted to say flew out the window. "Never mind. See you tomorrow." He said, going into the house and shut the door. Iruka blinked.

"See ya..." He said awkwardly before walking away. Meanwhile, Kakashi groaned as he looked at his dog.

"What do you think?"

Pakkun didn't answer, just walked away from the silver haired teen. Again, he groaned. "Yeah, I thought so."

**A/n: Needless to say, I am not proud of this chapter :/ I dun like it very much. Hopefully, the next chap will make up for it. R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25

Two more days, Iruka thought with dread. Two more until the party, and Iruka's big confession. The brunette groaned.

It was so freaking close! He thought. So close to having his confession out in the open, and Iruka was nothing more, but a nervous wreck. He didn't want to do it, but knew that if he didn't, Kakashi would never know how he felt!

He groaned.

"This is stupid," He muttered, glaring at anothing. "I shouldn't have to do all this just to tell my best friend that I am completely in love with him." The brunette said.

"Well too bad, you are." Genma said, eating a bag of chips. Iruka looked at him just as Raidou sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I mean, this is kinda annoying to watch now." The black haired man said, looking at Iruka, who sighed.

"I know, but it's like every time I do, I get tongue and embrass myself, which is not a good thing to do in front of Kakashi." Iruka mumbled, wanting to bang his head on the table that was just so far away from him.

_**So close...I can just barely reach! **_Inner Iruka said, stretching out a hand for the table.

"Yeah, once you do something incredible stupid and funny, Kakashi won't ever let it down." Genma said, as he ate a chip. Raidou glared at his boyfriend.

"You're not helping!"

"I wasn't meant to help, I was meant to annoy and be an instigator, or an over all giant ass. I'm just trying to push you in the right direction by being brutually honest." The brunett said, shrugging his shoulders and Raidou punched him. Iruka sighed.

"That's for the help, but I think I can handle it on my own." He said. Genma glared.

"You better, if not, I will tell Kakashi _everything _you ever said behind his back." He said, and Iruka pale beyond comparsion.

"You will not."

"Watch me."

"I wouldn't do it Iruka," Raidou said, looking at Genma with wary eyes before shifting his focus over to Iruka himself. "Genma's a crazy man, I wouldn't doubt for a second he would tell Kakashi everything. Remember that little brunette girl that liked you and flirted with you?"

"Ayame? What happen to her?" Iruka asked, curious and somewhat apprehencive. (I probably spelled that wrong, but at least I tried)

"Last time I've heard her, Ayame was sent home in tears because of what Genma did." Iruka glared.

"What did you do?" Genma shrugged.

"Simply put it; I told her that you like dicks instead of pussies. It wasn't that bad, was it?" Iruka was absoulatey horrified at the answer.

_**Poor Ayame, though, she did freak me out a bit. **_Inner Iruka said, nodding to himself. Iruka shook his head and glared at Genman.

"You did not need to tell her about my sexual perference! For god's sakes, you probably frighten her into cautiously approaching another man!" He yelled, smacking the brunett over his head. Genma let out a whine, but got no sympathy from his boyfriend.

"Tell him that what I did was right, Raidou-kun!" Genma said, but Raidou had already turned away.

"I'll see you at the party then, Iruka! I wish you good luck on keeping Kakashi on a leash!" Raidou shouted as he open the door and began walking out. Genma glared at the retreating back, eyes pratically glowing in anger.

"Hey, come back here! You are my boyfriend and you were suppose to stand right beside me on everything I do!" He shouted, running after him.

"Whoever told you that lied!" Raidou shouted, running away from him.

"Bastard! You are SO going to get it at home!"

Meanwhile, Iruka watched the two disappear into the distance before shutting the door to his apartment and laid on the couch. The brunett stared up at the ceiling, mind blank as he gave the ceiling a dull look. Fourty minutes has passed since then, and Iruka groaned in dispair.

"Bastard Kakashi for making me fall in love with him."

Suddenly, there was knock on the door and Iruka got up and open it, only to reveal Mizuki. Again.

"I swear, every time I see you, I want to call the cops." Iruka stated with a blank look on his face. Mizuki forcefully laughed.

"You're so funny, Ruka-chan!" He said in his stupid, girly, high-pitch voice. Iruka raise an eyebrow.

"Riiight, what do you want, Mizuki?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"After what you did to me, I think not. Goodbye, Mizuki." With that, Iruka shut the door, ignoring Mizuki's pleads and muffles from the door. The teenager sighed as he made his way to the couch and fall flat on his face on it, muffling a groan and then lifting his head up.

"I repeat; Bastard Kakashi for making me fall in love with him."


	26. Chapter 26

School was really boring when nothing exciting happens, Iruka realizes. It seems like everyone had just completely forgotten that Kakashi and Mizuki had fought on school grounds' for another male's attention, and was too busy focusing on other things...

Like, for an example, Kotetsu and Izumo's party.

Iruka sighed and shook his head. He took a sip of his drink as he watched everyone run around, talking to their friends about one thing or another. Iruka tilted his head, thinking quietly to himself, as he watched them come and go.

"Hey Iruka!" Iruka looked up to see Kakashi running towards him. With a small blush on his face, Iruka smiled at him.

"Hi Kakashi." He said.

"Hey, do you mind waiting for me in the gym?" Kakashi asked, and Iruka nodded. Kakashi smiled. "Thanks Ru." Iruka just smiled as they walked to the Gym. When they got there, Kakashi's coach turned around and wavered him over. Kakashi looked at Iruka, who just nodded, and ran towards his coach. Iruka watched him go with a sigh before finding a good place to sit and watch the football team pratice. An hour or so passed by, and Iruka was getting bored. Pratice had been over, but Kakashi insisted on staying, still practicing by himself.

"Kakashi, can we go home now?" Iruka asked. Kakashi looked at him.

"Sure, right after this last round of practice." He said, making Iruka groaned, tilting his head.

"You've been praticing for a while. Can't you just call it quits?" Kakashi looked at his friend, eyebrow raised.

"Tell you what, you come pratice with me, and we'll go, okay?" Iruka blinked.

"But...I don't know anything about football..." Iruka said, hestitating. Kakashi shrugged it off.

"You don't have to know anything, you just need to know how to play." He said, throwing the ball up and down in the air. "Come on, I'll show ya." With that, Iruka got up steadily and began walking to Kakashi.

Hours passed by, and Iruka was suddenly getting the hang of football. The two continued to play, and Iruka was now having fun.

"I got it!" He cried. He ran all the way down the field and just as he caught the ball, the sprinklers came on, drenching both him and Kakashi, who came behind and tackled him into the ground. Iruka laughed. "Get off of me!" He squeaked.

"Never!" Kakashi growled out playfully. He rolled over to his back, with Iruka squirming around in his arms, trying to get him to let go.

"Kakashi!" Iruka said, still laughing himself to bits, completely unaware of the current situation they were in. Kakashi smiled down at the chocolate brown haired teen that is in his arms. It was like a dream come true; to have Iruka in his arms, laughing, smiling, and playing, but at the same time, loving him more than a friend ever should.

"We should go. Sitting here is going to make us sick." Kakashi said, and Iruka nodded his head in agreement. With that the two got up and walk away from the field. The walk home was a silent one, neither of the two saying anything, and when the reached Iruka's apartment, they said their goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Ru." Kakashi said, wet hair in his face. Iruka blinked.

"Don't you want to dry off?" He asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Maa, I can dry off at home, but thanks for the concern." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait! I can't let you go home looking like a soaked cat! It's the least I can do for, you know, all the trouble I've caused..." He whispered, looking at the ground. He thoughtfully chewed on his bottom lip when he felt someone's hand slip underneath his chin, and found himself staring at a dark grey eye.

"Iruka, you are never trouble. What makes you think that?" Kakashi asked softly.

"It's just...this thing...Mizuki...and...the kiss-"

"Listen to me, Iruka. The thing with Mizuki...I don't blame you for. Mizuki's a creep, we all know that, and the guy's completely obsess with you. You can't help it." Kakashi said, pulling Iruka into a tight hug. This caused Iruka to blush before his eyelids shut half way, face turning normal. "And the kiss...I..."

"Kakashi?" Iruka looked up, and saw Kakashi, for the first time, struggling to get his point across. For the first time, Kakashi actually didn't know what to say.

"I can't say I regret kissing you, Iruka. Never think that. It's just...sudden. Yeah, that's the word. Sudden. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, it will never happen again. Trust me. I...like you too much to lose you." _Well, that's the closest thing you'll ever get to confessing. _He thought grimly. Iruka snuggled against him.

"I like you too. I don't regret the kiss either." Iruka said, before looking at him. "Please, come in and dry off. I insist." Kakashi smiled.

"Sure, if you insist." Iruka chuckled before opening the door.

_Oh Kakashi, if only you knew how much I love you._

* * *

**A/n: -Drum rolls as lights turn on- I'm BAAAACK! Did you guys miss me? I miss yall too. High Schools ends, and now it's time for me to start a new journey...**

**COLLEGE!**

**I'm excited. SO Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I hope you guys didn't cry over me too much. Anyways, you guys know the drill. Read and Review please! **


End file.
